See What I've Become
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: Lucy didn't know what she did to Lisanna, but when Team Natsu dragged her into a forest and beaten her into a bloody pulp and left her there to die, she encounters a demon, and that demon gave her another chance to get her revenge and become stronger... even if it meant her to reside with darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello Minna!

Levy: I hope you guys are having a nice day

Wendy: Kura-san tried her best...

Juvia: On doing this fanfic...

Lucy: So please like this fanfic...

Happy: Kura does not own Fairy Tail only the story and plot... now can I have a fish kura~

Kura: Yes *gives a large yummy fish to happy*

Happy: Yah! Thank you kura, please enjoy the story... num...num

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I was sitting at the bar trying to get Mira's attention from Lisanna who was telling Mira something, when I finally got Mira's attention, she was pissed as hell. "What do you want! Can't you tell I'm trying to listen to Lisanna's adventures in Edolas?" Mira spat venom coating her voice, "Sorry, I just want a strawberry milkshake." I said quietly, "Well sorry, we're out of strawberries so stop interrupting us." Mira said coldly. "Geez... I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to all of you." I whispered sarcastically and swirled around looking at the people, Natsu and Gray bickering back and forth, Ezra was sitting nearby eating her cake whilst looking at Natsu and Gray... Yep a totally _normal _day.

How long has it been? When I last talked to a person without getting cold looks and getting spat at? The only person who I can really talk to is Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, and Carla while I am being treated like a outcast to the other people who has been ignoring me.

I sighed getting up, I looked at my true friends, they gave me worried looks, I reassured them that I was fine when I knew wasn't, I walked out of the guild and went home.

When I got home I stripped all of my clothes down and went into my warm bath that waited for me and slowly started relaxing forgetting all my problems and worries, I don't know how long I have been in the bathtub but the warm water was getting colder and colder and my fingers were starting to prune, so I got out and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy white towel and went to the sink brushed my teeth, than my hair, wore my pajamas and got to bed and soon I was in dream land.

I woke up and did my usual things and walked out of my small apartment, I was walking through the streets when all of a sudden I had this bad feeling to the core that something was going to happen to me, I thought it was a instinct so I shrugged it of and kept going until the Fairy Tail sign came into view and soon that bad feeling began to grow more and more, I took baby steps towards the door and my hand touched the handle. I inhaled than exhaled and finally opened the door.

When I got inside, I was met with a fire fist into my stomach which send me backwards landing on my back hard, I coughed up blood. I looked at the blood on my hands, my eyes widen in fear and soon tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, my shoulders were shaking when a flashback came back to me that I would never forget ever.

I looked up to see an enraged Natsu with fire surrounding him, the flames licked his feet before slowly start to wrap itself on Natsu's leg. He was coming right at me with Ezra and Gray behind him, when he got to me he grabbed my blonde hair and started to drag me to the forest, I was in so much pain, I grasped his hands and begged for him to release me because he was doing the same thing someone did to me when I was little, when we got deeper into the forest, so deep that I knew even if I screamed atop of my lungs; no one wouldn't hear my screams.

I was thrown down to the dirt ground and soon Natsu crawled on top of me caging me and than started punching me "WHY WOULD YOU HURT LISANNA!" He roared punching my stomach which made me cough up more and more blood, I started crying. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO A PERSON, NATSU!" I managed to say, blood coming up my throat and then started to drip down my chin. "LIAR! YOUR A LIAR!" Natsu kept screaming, "IF YOU WOULDN'T HURT LISANNA THAN WHY DID SHE CAME CRYING SAYING THAT YOU BEATEN HER INTO A PULP?" Natsu screeched at me, "We have all the evidence Lucy, Lisanna came back with blood everywhere on her and she had a traumatized look in her eyes and managed to say that you were the cause of this." Ezra said to me not giving a shit that I was being beaten down. "I DID NOTHING OF ALL THIS, I WENT HOME ON THAT DAY!" I have out a cry, "LIES!" Gray said angrily stomped toward Natsu and I pushing Natsu roughly aside and brought his right leg up and shoved it down onto my stomach making me puke out dark red blood.

I cried and cried begging them to stop or shouted hoping someone would come to see what's all the ruckus in the forest. "SHUT THE HELL UP, SLUT! NOBODY IS GOING TO COME FOR YOUR RESCUE, BITCH" Ezra screeched and kept pulling my hair.

This kept going on and on until I was nearly dead, they even forced me to erase my own guild mark which I screamed "no!" at them, until I was pierced in my stomach by Erza's sword. They finally left and kept me here in the forest to rot or get eaten by predators that passed by or have smell the heavy thick blood that hung in the air.

I laid there, looking at the my fingers with full eyes as blood dripped down the fingers and matted on the ground mixing in with the pool of my blood that surrounded me. Tears soon streamed down my face, I wanted to scream and shout and cry at the same time, but I couldn't: My lips just wouldn't move or make any sound at all.

Glowing red eyes appeared in the dark shadows, I looked at it and it looked right back at me boring it's eyes into my lifeless one, it showed itself; it was a demon. I wasn't scared at all, my breath was going slower. "Would you like to become stronger, young miss?" The demon questioned, it's mouth wasn't even moving at all. I could tell it was a man by it's voice, "W-Why would y-you help m-me" I whispered softly, hoping I wouldn't have another round of a blood coughing fit. "I witnessed you being beaten by your comrades, don't you want revenge on them for believing that short white hair girl and for beating you up nearly to death?" It responded. "W-What's y-your name?" I wheeze out. "My name is Daemon, the king of the Demon world." Daemon answered looking at me. "The reason I picked you is because you have a potential that I see, I'm dying and I need someone to take my place, my child" Daemon said, I was so numb, yet I manage to utter out. "But why me? C-Couldn't you get another demon to take your place?" Daemon only smiled, "You see, I don't have a child that has my royal blood. I have been looking for a perfect candidate to take my place but I have not have anyone that I have deemed to be the one until I stumbled upon you." I was quiet for a moment, considering his offer. "Will you make me become stronger? I want show them I'm not some weak girl who only needs protection every time. I-I want to surpass them all, I want to show them I am strong too..." I trailed off. Daemon smiled wider, "You have a very determined and strong heart, yes. I would help you surpass them all if you say yes to my proposal." I nodded my head without hesitation. "Very good, my child." Daemon said and walked towards me gently picking me up.

I tried not to scream in pure agony when Daemon tried to pick me up. Little tears fell down my face. "Shh... go to sleep, everything would be over soon." He cooed like a father would do when trying to sooth a crying child. I nodded my head and closed my eyes than soon I blacked out from blood lost and exhaustion.

Back To Fairy Tail

Levy's Pov

I was in shock and anger, when I saw Lucy getting punched by Natsu then being dragged into the forest. I blew up like a volcano and almost jumped out of my seat and went after them when Gajeel held me by my waist preventing me from going after them, I looked back at Gajeel and gave him the 'what the fuck' look, he only shook his head indicating a no, I fumed profusely looking around seeing everyone cheering and whooping.

I glared at all of them but mostly at Lisanna who had a smug look on her face as Mira dolt on her making sure she was okay. "Juvia is disappointed in all of the people. Why would they do this to Lucy-sama?" Juvia asked her lips trembling. "W-we don't k-know J-Juvia but I hope l-Lucy-san will be alright" Wendy replied nearly crying. "Lushy..." Happy trailed off sadly, small tears coming down his face. "I'm going to kick Natsu's sorry ass," Gajeel grunted with a look in his eyes that promises death. I stared at the door scared out of my wits, "Lucy, please be okay..."

Evening (still levy's pov)

I heard the guild's door opened, I stood up hoping it was Lucy instead it was Team Natsu, what made me want to pounce and kill them all was there was blood everywhere on them. I looked at Erza's sword that was covered in blood. "B-Bunny girl..." Gajeel said his eyes widen then hatred glazed over his eyes, Gajeel walked toward Natsu and grabbed his collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!" Gajeel roared, I was in shock. I never seen Gajeel this angry and the intent to kill before. "We killed her." All them bluntly said, Gajeel wavered from shock letting go of Natsu's collar stumbling backwards. *CRASH* we all turned around for the source of noise, it was Wendy, her dark blue bangs were covering her eyes making shadows appear over half her face, her shoulders were shaking violently. "Y-You killed my b-bigger sister?" Wendy said hatred coating her voice. "Bigger sister? I never killed your sister, who is she?" Natsu questioned with a big question mark over his head.

"Lucy! Lucy is my bigger sister and you left her to die!" Wendy screeched looking up at Natsu one of her eye appearing at him with hate and vengeance in her eyes. "Now, it's your turn to die, Dragneel" Wendy screamed, a sudden pick of wind appeared in the guild circling Wendy. Wendy looked evil, the magic she was using was different. Light blue and dark purple mixed together giving off aura that screamed out danger around her. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy shouted. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Gajeel soon joined in with Wendy on beating them up, "Iron Dragon's Club." Soon, Wendy and Gajeel were kicking Team Natsu's ass while Juvia and I were hugging each and balling our eyes out of our loss. "No, I can't accept this. I know that Lucy-sama is still alive." Juvia said, I looked at her and nodded my head. "Your right, Juvia. I know Lucy wouldn't give up so easily. I know she will not let death win." I responded.

_I hope you will be okay lucy_...

* * *

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it

Happy: Even if she failed and sucked

Kura: *Cough* please excuse me for a minute *drags Happy Away*

*AHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!*

Wendy: *giggles* anyway like again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail, Its rightful owner is Hiro Hashima

All: Bye! See you in the next chap

*BANG BANG*

*Help Me*

*Your going nowhere kitty~*

*Laughs Maniacally*


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: Hello minna~ I hope you guys are having a awesome day

Wendy: *giggles* your awfully in a good mood

Happy: Why do you have to be so rough on me *moans in pain*

Kura: You deserve it after telling me that I suck *snickers*

Juvia: Alright, juvia says that kura-san does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's Pov

Where am I? Where's Team Natsu? I got up from the bed and looked around, I was in a bedroom by myself. I was about to call for them before I remembered everything, the beating and me being forced to erase my own guild mark. I feel so bitter. I heard footsteps coming to my way then the doors into my room being opened, "My child are you awake?" Daemon softly asked. "Yes Daemon." I whispered back. Daemon came in and leered closer to me to have a better look at me, " What is it, Daemon?" I questioned staring at him. "You should go see yourself in the mirror."

Curious why he said that, I got up from the bed and walked to the mirror that was on the other side of the room. When I looked myself in the mirror, I was lost for words. "I-Is that really me!" I stuttered. I had long silvery hair that reached to my knees and my eyes were shining rubies. I also had black demon horns sprouting out of my head, sharp canine teeth, and my nails were black and long.

"Do you like your new appearance?" Daemon said. I nodded my head loving my new self and turned myself to look at him, "Since you're awake, do you want to train now or do you wan to wait?" He asked. "I want to train now, Daemon." I responded with a determined look in my eyes, "I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to show those bastards that this once weak little Lucy that hid behind her spirits can fight too along side with her friends who has been so loyal to me and I want to show fairy Tail that I don't need their protection." I said passionately surprising him. Daemon chuckled with amusement dancing in his deep red eyes. "You have such a strong heart, my child." He said. "But are you sure you want to become a demon?" He said concerned, "What will least happen to me even if I do become the demon queen?" I said curiously. "It meant you have to reside with darkness, yah know."

I paused and started to think. "I don't care if I reside with darkness, I don't want to be hurt anymore, too much pain that I can't handle it, the reason why I wanted to become stronger is because I don't want people think of me as a useless celestial mage who uses my friends for shield." I said softly, he seems to understand my wish. "Alright, let's go to the training ground, my child." Daemon said guiding me to the training grounds and trained me.

5 months had past, I became more beautiful than before. I had a smaller waist, long slender legs, and my silverly hair grew until it almost reached my ankles I can see farther in the distance and my hearing became more sensitive.

I mastered wolf slayer magic, shadow angel magic, demon slayer magic, dragon slayer magic, vampire slayer magic and a lot of other magic that I don't use very much but I try.

Every night, I couldn't go to sleep without waking up screaming and crying because of the nightmare about Team Natsu when they viciously attacked me, cutting me, gave me deep burns which healed but the scar...the scar was still there and a reminder of the that day. Their screams or anger yell still haunted me.

I completely locked away my emotions when we were halfway through my training. I became silent and only talked when it was necessary other than that, I was like a dead corpse to anyone who comes near me. The only person I opened up to was Daemon, I trusted him more than anyone else besides he was the person who did saved me from dying.

*3 Years Later*

"All HAIL TO THE NEW RULER OF THE DEMON WORLD!" "LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITIO! LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITO! LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITIO!" All the demons from small, medium, and large roared. I gave a little smile at them and looked at my father in figure Daemon, he looked so proud and happy but I saw sadness in his eyes; I sighed sadly. After being crowned as the new queen, we partied until midnight well except me who was just sitting in my throne looking over my people. I looked at my legs, my shoulders were shaking rapidly, then tiny tears rolled down my face and fell down hitting my thighs.

I didn't want daemon to die, I didn't want him to leave. He was precious to me, I can't loose another family member that is close to me. I lost mama, papa, and my nakama because of Lisanna whom accused me for something I didn't do. I love Deamon too much to let him go, I sighed the second time of this day.

Everything is going by so fast...

* * *

It was dawn when all the demons finally passed out cold on the ballroom floor many of them somehow got stuck in many impossible ways. I carried Daemon back to his bedroom and gently laid him down on his black king size bed and made sure he was comfortable. I knew it was time for him to go and I accept it now I don't want to be so selfish, he was very old now and I knew some day he was going to die.

I started to cry falling down onto my knees, "My child, please don't cry. I know I'm going to die but I already accepted it please it hurts to see my daughter cry, Contritio even if I'm gone, I'll always be there watching over you..." Daemon said then started to cough badly. "Daemon!" I shouted and got yo his side worried "I guess I'm finally going to die," he wheezed, he stretched his right arm towards me and wraps it around my neck pulling me down and kissed my forehead."Be a good girl, Contritio. Protect the Demon world and go kick Team Natsu's butt." Daemon said smiling painfully, I laughed still crying and then he slowly started to close his eyes, after a while his body went completely still. "rest in peace, Deamon." I said softly, Daemon looked so peaceful, I knew he was in a better place maybe with the rest of his family.

I got up walking to the door and opened it. I looked back at his peaceful state, I smiled and walked away down the long dark hallway to my bedroom. I got there and laid down on my satin blue king sized bed and thought about the things that had happen to me soon I felt drowsy and I was in dream land.

6 AM

*RING* *RING* *RINGGG* *SMASH* "Stupid alarm clock." I muttered and trudged toward my clean bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and putted my feet to see if was warm enough it was and I slowly lifted myself down the huge tub filled with red roses.

I sighed feeling a little bit better. I got out of the bathtub when I felt the warm water getting cold I wrapped myself in a silver towel and went to the sink and brushed my pearly white teeth and brushed my long silvery hair.

I got out and went to my closet and wore a heather black cut out crop top, black ripped skinny jeans and to finish off the look I wore black graceful inside villus back zip ankle boots and walked to my mirror filled with all my accessories and makeup.

On my right wrist is adorned by a punk style rivets bracelet and a yellow triangular bracelet and on my left was a black elegant delicate diamond shine metal bracelet and a black&amp;gold punk style triangles color block bracelet.

Around my neck was a gold punk skull tassel necklace and for earrings I wore a black punk beads tassel crystal earring. I putted some black eyeliner on, putted generous coat of mascara and a rosy lip gloss I looked so gorgeous if father was here he would have compliment me.

It's been so long since I summoned my spirits, I took out a Cancer's key and called him. "Open The Gate Of The Giant Crab: Cancer" I shouted and door bell sound echoed through the room than a flash of gold. "Why didn't you summon us-ebi?" cancer questioned worriedly. "I'm sorry, you see I have been training a lot with Daemon that I couldn't summon you guys. I'm deeply sorry, please forgive me." I apologized bowing down. "Apology accepted, why did you call me for -ebi?" He said curiously. " I wanted you to style my hair, is that okay Cancer?" I answered. "Alright, please sit down and close your eyes -ebi." He said I followed what he said and sat down closing my eyes letting him do his magic.

15 Minutes Later

"I'm done -ebi" Cancer said, I opened my eyes and gasped. My bangs was straight and covered my eyebrows and my hair was in a slick-back high ponytail. I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you so much Cancer for styling my hair, you may go back now." I said admiring his awesome work before he flashed away. "Wait! I shouted out to him. "Yes -ebi?" Cancer replied. "Can you tell the others that I'm okay." I said softly. "Alright, bye -ebi." He said than he was gone.

I walked out the castle and looked back at it "protect the Demon world" I remembered Deamon's wish. "I will protect it." I muttered and teleported to another place.

I teleported to a forest and started walking until I reached a cliff, I looked down and smirked. "I'm back Magnolia and I'm thirsty for revenge." I sneered, the only way I can get revenge is to join a guild that hates Fairy Tail's guts as much as I do and that will be their rival... Sabertooth.

* * *

Kura: That was a long chap

Lucy: But you did good

Wendy: Like It, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I hoped you peeps enjoyed the chap

Levy: Again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail, it's rightful owner is Hiro Hashima

Juvia: Please review, favorite, and follow we'll appreciate it

Happy: Oh if you don't know whose this contritio girl that's lushy she changes her name to Contritio Black and contritio means destruction in latin

All: Bye! See you in the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Kura: Hello minna~

Levy/Wendy: Thank you for reviewing, favorite, and followed

Lucy: I hoped you peeps like this chap

Juvia: Juvia wants to say that kura-san is sorry for her grammers and putting her punctuation in wrong places

Carla: Kura-san does not own Fairy Tail only the story

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I spread my arms and jumped off the cliff I was standing on, black wings appeared behind my back and I soared through the air going to the direction Sabertooth was. Hmm... maybe I should stick with my old name, I can't let them know that I'm the demon queen.

30 Minutes Later

When I got there and stood in front of the door. I heard crashing sounds in there and soon shouting and cursing, they sure were noisy and loud. I smirked maybe I should show a little bit of my power to make them very cautious that something stronger is approaching, "raise power 0000.1." I muttered and soon I power going up. I changed my appearance to blonde hair that reached to my waist with black bangs and tips. I teleported a black cape with a hood to hide my identity then proceed to open the door.

Normal Pov

Inside of Sabertooth was peaceful, people talking among each other while others were doing there own shits, two dragon slayers, one with black hair that covered his left eye and had red cat-like eyes was quietly reading his book ignoring his companion while the other had blonde hair a scar on his right eyebrow and had blue eyes was complaining to his partner that he was emo and why he couldn't loosen up a bit and why couldn't something interesting happen.

Until Ogra decided to sing with a off pitched voice successfully making everyone's ear bleed then a random person decided enough was enough and threw a chair at Ogra. Seeing it coming, he ducked down at the last minute and the chair went flying overhead toward the annoying blond who kept complaining saying how ugly Ogra's singing was and the chair smashed right into his face when he decided to turn around to shout at Ogra and send him crashing into the floor.

It grew deadly silent, the black hair man closed his book and looked at his annoying blond partner then a deadly aura appeared around the blond has he slowly stood up. "Okay who was the son of bitch who threw this chair at me?!" The blonde spat angrily, all of them pointed at Ogra. "W-What it wasn't m-me Sting you gotta believe me I'M INNOCENT!" Ogra shouted waving his hand frantically. "You Bastard!" Sting shouted grabbing his and his friend's table and threw at him. Ogra didn't have the time to dodge and went crashing into Rufus.

Rufus got up even if he had a mask on you can feel his glare and his glare was toward Sting. "You wanna go Sting?" He said with gritted teeth a murderous aura around him; Sting gladly returned the glare. "You're going down memory man." sting spatted and soon people were brought in to the fight and began to destroy everything.

The black hair man whose name was Rogue Cheney sighed exasperated and got up from his chair forming himself into a shadow not wanting to get involved into this stupid fight and watched them in the darkness as they ridiculously fought and threw things at each other.

They suddenly stopped brawling with each other when they felt a powerful and dangerous aura somewhere. All of them soon got off each other and did a battle stand waiting for that source of power coming off from somewhere to reveal itself.

The front door opened and came inside was a black hooded person. "Who are you?" Minerva said sharply narrowing her eyes. The hooded person said nothing and it ticked of Minerva. "I said who are you?" she hissed impatiently. "None of your business, I came here to talk to your master." It said its voice was soft yet very _very _cold.

They could tell it was a girl by its voice. "I'm not telling you where the master is until you show me who you are girlie." Minerva said coldly waiting for the mysterious girl to reveal herself, even if you couldn't see the mysterious girl's eyes she was glaring daggers at Minerva. "Fine, then I will teleport to him I was only being polite, woman." The mysterious girl answered with venom dripping of her voice and soon a bright flashing light illuminated the entire room blinding the people.

When the bright light disappeared they looked at the place the girl was and found that the place that the girl was... gone. "Hey, do you think it was her that was producing that powerful and dangerous aura?" Ogra asked blinking his eyes owlishly. "We don't know at all Ogra. It could be someone else." Rufus answered. He was intrigued in the mysterious girl.

Lucy's Pov

I teleported to the master's room. I guess he didn't notice me cause he was still scribbling down on documents that piled around him. I had to cough to get his attention, he looked up at me shock. "Who are you?" He said curiously and alarmed yet there was still a tint of authority in his voice. "I want to join Sabertooth." I answered coldly. "What's your name?" He once said again. "Lucy Heartfillia." I said again he looked at me like I was some kind of new species that had been found.l "I don't need weaklings in my guild." He replied coldly. I glared menacingly at him and muttered. "Raise power 0000.5." I felt my aura grew more powerful and dangerous and more menacing.

He looked shock which was priceless. "H-How...but...y-your...a...celestial...m-mage." He stuttered panting a little bit from the strong force that was in the room. I pulled my hoodie off and stared at him with no expression on my face. "I can kill you right now if I wanted to and I'm not as weak as you think of me, master Jiemma." I said in a deadpan voice. "Am I joining or what?" I asked. "Where and what color?" He questioned trying to compose himself from the shock that I can kill him instantly. "Left shoulder in black please." I said and showed my bare shoulder and he stamped my guild mark on it. "Follow me so I can introduce you." He said beckoning me to follow him. I only nodded my head and pulled my hoodie up following behind him.

"LISTEN UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" He shouted getting all of the people's attention. "We have a new guild member respect her or else..." he warned with a glare making everyone nod their head in understatement, he gestured me to step up. I stepped up pulling my hoodie down to look at all the members, "My name is Lucy Heartfillia a former Fairy Tail member. It's nice to meet you again, Sabertooth." I introduced myself to them and stepped back watching their face change from shock to outrage.

Jiemma had silently went back to his office while I was staring at the people below me who was going to soon to be my new companions. I snorted softly when they had a gaping look on there face; I watched their next reaction.

"WHY IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA A FAIRY JOINING SABERTOOTH?!"

* * *

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it

Frosch: Please review, favorite, and follow please~ *waves hand back and forth with a cute smile*

Lucy: Again kura does not own Fairy Tail

All: Bye! See you in the next chap XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kura: Hello minna~

Lucy: Do I even have a exceed?

Kura: Of course you do your exceed will be in this chapter

Lucy: Oh... ok then :)

levy: Thank you for reviewing, favorite, and followed it means a lot :D

Frosch: Kura-san does not own Fairy Tail only the story enjoy!

* * *

Normal Pov

"What? I can't join?" Lucy questioned with a raise eyebrow. "Why would master let a weakling join Sabertooth?" Ogra sneered. Lucy glared at him which made him shut up. "Why do people tend to think I'm weak?" Lucy muttered quietly that only Sting and Rogue heard. "Hey blondie, since you think you're strong, fight me." Sting confidently taunted, challenging her.

Lucy looked at him. "Fine, just don't go accusing me if I win in the end and second of all, are you blind or what? You're a blond too." She stated. Sting scoffed, "Win in the end my ass. I'm pretty sure I can beat you less than a minute and second of all I don't give a damn if I'm blond." Sting responded with a smirk. "You are very self center and overly confident of yourself. Someday that overly egotistic of yours is going to end you." Lucy said with a unpredictable look on her face. "Really! Ya right! Die from my egotistic?" Sting said sarcastically crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are we going to start the battle or are we going to stand here all day and chit chat?" Lucy asked placing a hand on her hip.

A smirk was only her reply from Sting whose eyes filled with confidence. "Tsk, impatient are we? Well I guess we can start now." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then lead the way Mr. I-am-confident-that-I'll-win." Lucy sweetly said side stepping. Sting stared long and hard at her before he finally moved but never wavering his staring contest with her.

They stood outside facing each other while the large crowd gathered around them and placing bets to whom will win.

"Lady first." He taunted smirking. "Then go! I'm just waiting on you," she responded sighing. He glowered at her when he heard snickers and whispers going amongst the quiet crowd.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That." Sting fumed profusely. Lucy rose an eyebrow at him with amusement dancing across her chocolatey brown eyes. "And what if I did~" Lucy sing song kicking the dirt ground making a tiny puff of dirt cloud to appear under boots.

Sting gritted his teeth in irritation. He had _enough _of her taunts and tease, he lunged at her with bared teeth hoping he'd tackle her to the ground but that went unsuccessfully; instead of what he originally planned. She side stepped away and got away before Sting could maneuver himself around and try to grab unto her.

Lucy shook her head with one finger moving left and right. "Your too slow, you got to be quicker if you want to inflict some injuries on me." She advised making him even more angry. "Why are you giving me advise on my attacking skills? My fighting skills are just _fine _the way they are. I don't need your freaking advice!" Sting snapped lunging at her again with pure luck, he made a long scratch on her right cheek to her chin making it bleed. Lucy only hissed licking the corner of her lips when her blood trickled near her lips.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Sting when a triumphant smile plastered across his face from the scratch he left on her. She disappeared in a gust of black shadows making Sting's guards flare up. He looked around the circle arena looking for his blond opponent. Not knowing that he sort of had dropped his guard, Lucy appeared behind him with shadows surrounding half of her body. She wrapped her thin hands around Sting's mouth and jerked him backwards until he faced her. "Too slow," she muttered to him with a wide wicked smile slowly starting to creep up her face. She disappeared again but this time, Sting disappeared with her. They once again appeared up in the air with Lucy slamming Sting's head on her kneecap before sending him down to the ground only to teleport and kick her leg up to meet his stomach sending him up in the air again. She teleported behind him doing a small spiral before her metatarsal bone met the back of is his spine sending him plummeting to the ground creating a small crater.

Everyone gaped, they couldn't believe it. Sting was getting owned! Even Rogue was shock, by now Sting would have read her next move but yet here he was getting his ass owned!

Sting slowly stood up shaking his body a little bit for the rocks to slide off from his back. He shakily got up with dark blue eyes glaring menacing daggers at Lucy who looked at him with no emotions in her eyes and her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Sting roared with a white substance shooting out of his mouth creating a large spiral that angrily went straight to Lucy whom calmly rose her hand up with the middle of her palm filled with a jet black ball that grew a bigger size little by little. "Black death." Lucy uttered out. The now huge black ball shot out of her hand facing Sting's pure white spiralling roar head on. To the spectators, the black ball Lucy let out. They had sworn they saw blacken skeletons with glowing red eyes appear in there and their bony arms stretched out and their mouth wide open showing nothing but bottomless pit of darkness. When the white and black clashed together, the blackened skeletons disappeared into the whiteness of Sting's magic. But not long, the darkness slowly started to over take the pure light. "You know, darkness always win. Nothing can be pure so long without being tainted even if it is just a little bit. Everyone gives in temptation. It's like a sin," Lucy chuckled darkly. Every spectators had goosebumps by Lucy sudden change of appearance and words, she had long shadowy black hair that whipped around her like snakes that were ready to strike anything that they find as a threat to them, glowing red eyes, a torn black dress that just add the frightening appearance of her even more, and black gladiators that reached to her knees. She truly looked like the hell spawn of the Devil. She grinned widely when she saw how Sting was slowly starting to succumb to the tiredness of keeping his magic activated too long.

Sting gave in and was hit by the dark beam. He was pinned by blackened skeletons with black substance trickling down their bony chins and how red their eyes were. He struggled with great effort but no valid, the skeletons had such a tightening grip!

"Surrender."

"Never!" Sting spat glaring at Lucy under his bangs.

A small little glint passed over her ehes, "Alright then, I guess I'll just have make you surrender." Lucy sighed dramatically looking disappointingly. But a wide sadistic grin said otherwise, "Oh well~" She flicked her wrist. As if on cue, the skeletons starting to widen their mouths, Sting had horrid on his face just by looking at the skeletons mouth of bottomless pit of darkness that he was for sure was going to eat him: He looked up to stare right into the glowing red eyes that held hunger, hunger for his flesh! He started thrashing violently trying to scoot as far away from the gaping mouths that went nearer to him.

He looked up to stare at Lucy who seemed to enjoy the look of fright on his face. Sting stopped breathing, a shadow hovered behind Lucy with its shadowy arms wrapped securely around her shoulders with a wicked smile on its face. When Sting finally remembered how to breath, he let out the most _manly _squeak. "I surrender! I surrender?!" Lucy smiled triumphantly.

She snapped her fingers and everything was gone, the frightening skeletons, the appearance she had on, and so did that shadowy figure that hovered around her.

"Ah! I thought you would never say that!" Lucy sighed but then smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you too much from my magic."

"U-Uh yeah..." Sting stutter still shaken. Lucy looked at him weirdly, "You're so weird."

"Yay! Go Lu-chan!" Someone cheered loudly. Lucy and Sting looked at the direction of the voice but only to see a black exceed wearing a dark blue dress and a dark blue bow at the end of her tail holding a banner that said 'Go Lucy!' waving it frantically back and forth sitting on the ground next to a jet black wolf which had pure red eyes and red markings on its back from to its front legs and to its back legs and it was faintly glowing if you looked closer and it also had a 'Go Lucy!" sign in its mouth. Lector and Frosch looked shock. "H-How... did... you...g-get there...s-so fast?" Frosch stuttered, the said black exceed look up at Frosch. "What do you mean? I always been here when the battle started, right Shadow?" The black exceed said looking at the wolf. The wolf putted the banner down and looked at the exceed, "Wuff...wuff...wuff!" The wolf barked and the exceed looked back up to Lector and Frosch. "See! Even Shadow agrees."

"Shadow and Sapphire there you are. Where were you?" Lucy said putting one a arm onto her hips. "Sorry Lu-chan, Shadow wanted a quick run in the forest but we ended forgetting about the time. Please forgive us," Sapphire begged. Sting heard Lucy sighed but then a little smile went across her face. "You know I can't stay mad at you," she said. Sapphire flew into her arms and Lucy chuckled. Sting was in a deep thought reminiscing about what just happened earlier. "Sting." Lucy called out to Sting who snapped out of his thoughts immediately to see her looking at him. The sun shines brightly behind her making her look really breathtaking. Her hair turned gold except her bangs and tips and her milky skin shimmered, Sting could only blush. "Y-Yeah blondie?" Sting stuttered. "It's evening already, are you going to get up or what? Everyone left already even your friend, Rogue, he tried to snap you out of your deep thoughts but you wouldn't budge and so he gave up and left along with his and your exceed." She explained. "Can you please give me a alone time with myself?" Sting asked softly looking at her. She looked at him then nodded her head. "I understand, just don't stay out to late, okay? And again, I'm really sorry if I had spooked you with my magic" She apologized again before turning around and started walking away with her exceed and the black wolf who was trailing behind her. _She cares about me and even apologized_. Sting thought and smiled a bright one that could blind someone from it.

Sting got up from the ground and laid on the tree looking at the sunset going down (pretend that Sabertooth has a great view of the sun and the land) he sat there enjoying the peace and quiet for once, the wind blowing gently through the trees and a very soft melody was heard; this is what he called pure bliss.

Maybe your not that bad... Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Kura: I hope you guys liked it

Frosch/Lector: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I'm really sorry for not putting rolu in thid chap but i could do it on the next chap :)

Wendy: Please review,favorite, and follow please we'll really appreciate it

Juvia: Again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail

All: Bye minna! See you in the next chap XD


	5. Chapter 5

Kura: I'm really sorry that I hadn't been updating for so long

Javia: Kura-san's school started

Kura: It sucks *grumbles about how school is a prison and a lot of stupid evil homework*

Kura: I'm really sorry so... I'll make this chapter long to make it up to you guys

Levy: Any who... Kura does not own Fairy Tail or she would have made Lu-chan with many harem XD

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I walked to my house I bought earlier this afternoon carrying Sapphire in my arms. I was walking down the streets minding my own business when I suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar smell.

I stopped that caused Sapphire and Shadow to look at me curiously. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Sapphire nudged me, I didn't answer her question because I turned around and saw a mass of pink...er salmon hair coming this way with a white hair girl who looked like Lisanna whom clinged onto his arm like a leech and acting all lovey-dove and those shits while ice bastard and Titania bitch and my sweet little Wendy trailing behind them. Ice boy and Titania seem not to give a shit what they are doing while Wendy seem like she trying not to gag or look disgusted.

I saw Natsu stop, I heard the Lisanna ask him if he was okay. I saw him sniff the air and saw he was about to turn this way. I panicked with small sweat rolling down my face. "Teleport: home." I quietly said and before Natsu saw me a blinding flash of white light swirled around me and soon I disappeared.

When I flashed into my living room which was really big and spacious. Long black leather couch in front of a huge flat screen TV that hung on the ocean blue wall, a black coffee table, two bookshelves stacked on the wall, and other things I didn't want to talk about.

I dropped go of Sapphire who said that she and Shadow were going into the forest to play and will come back before dark. When they were gone I slid down the wall and putted my knees onto my chest wrapping my arms around my knees, I let out silent tears.

Memory flashed into my head of how they beaten me nearly to death and how Scarlett stabbed me continuously when I pleaded for her to stop and how Fullbuster frozen my legs until they were numb and so I couldn't run away, he just stood there watching me being beaten black and blue and I told them to stop but they didn't listen they yelled at me, slapped me hard that red hand-prints were on my face, and my arms were clawed my Scarlett's nails that bled dark red.

I couldn't forget this memory no matter how much I tried... they hurt me more then my father had done, they played with my heart so that I trusted them and then torn my heart like a vicious animal tired of toying with their prey. I stood up holding the ocean blue wall for support while tears continuously coming down my face as I walked slowly to my bedroom into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, bloodshed eyes, pale face, bluish lips, messy blonde hair that had black bang and tips, and dry tears on my face. I stripped my clothes down until I was bare and got into the bathtub that had bubbles coming out I tipped my toe into the water to see if it was in the right temperature and when it was I slowly hoisted myself into the water.

The warm water caressed my hard muscles which felt so good. I felt so much peace and so relaxed that I didn't notice that I was slowly slipping underwater until I felt my face touching the water.

When my face went into the water, gills started to form on my neck my hair turned into a electric blue hair with light blue greenish with a tint of orange mermaid tail that was once my leg; I breath underwater with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a whole new world, crystal blue water with many colorful fishes swimming, sharks swimming by paying no attention to me, and lots of colorful reefs everywhere. I gasped how beautiful it was underwater that was when I saw mermaids swimming andgiggling, they seemed they were chasing each other until they saw me. They had the look of shockness on their face and soon started to swim towards me cautiously.

"Who are you?" A mermaid with dark blue wavy hair with light blue eyes said. "I mean no harm to, I come as a friend." I said softly they seemed to relax a little bit. "What is your name?" Another mermaid said that had light pink hair that reached down to her waist and had emerald eyes. "My name is Lucy." I replied. "What is yours?" I asked out of courtesy. " Our name is Cynthia, Rose, Betty, and Ayako." Cynthia the one that had dark blue wavy hair then she pointed to the light pink hair girl so her name is Rose then to a girl that had curly brunette hair that reached to her shoulder that must be Betty and then to a girl that had black hair that had purple highlights in her hair and reached to her midback; she must be Ayako.

I looked at them they had different personality first Cynthia was like this older sister of all them she was really mature yet childish at the same time, Rose was the goody two shoe who was really polite, Betty is the wild looking girl who has this aura that screams out I-don't-give-a-shit- and there is Ayako she was really shy quiet girl. When I saw her she wouldn't even look into my eyes.

*3 Hours Later*

I had been playing with them for three hours I learned more about them and we instantly became BFFs we know each other secrets or who they liked or what is our favorite things to do and Ayako I never thought she can be so bubbly and wild but I'm glad that she came out of her shell.

I sighed sadly, I guess when you have so much fun time goes fast. "Guys, I have to go home now." I said sadly I didn't want to go. "What! Why? You just got here!" Betty whined. "Well you know when you have so much fun, times do go fast." Rose said sadly. "Don't worry! I can come back!" I assured them and soon they brighten up. "Oh yeah!" They all exclaimed slapping their forehead with their palms. I smiled at them and chuckled, "I gotta go." I said turning around flapping my mermaid tail fast. "Bye lucy! Come back next time and play with us!" They said waving their hands frantically especially Betty. " I will!" I shouted at them turning around looking at them waving my arms back and forth and soon I was surrounded by a bluish light and I disappeared once again.

I went up with a gasp clutching my heart trying to catch my breath I looked at my clock 5:30. I sighed and got up from the still warm water and wrapped myself in a black fluffy towel that reached to my mid-thigh and walked out to my bedroom and went to my walkthrough closet and worn a black tank top that a golden star on my left breast and worn golden short shorts with black suspenders hanging and wore black thigh high socks and black combat boots.

I went to my mirror and sat on my white chair and took my white brush and brushed my hair until it became soft and pulled my hair into two pigtails I checked my appearance and when I nodded to myself I got up took my celestial keys along with the element keys, black keys, dragon keys, and my silver keys that I take around with me and my black whip. I looked at my window and saw that the sun was setting and neither did Sapphire and Shadow had come back yet so I decided to take a walk to clear some things off.

I went outside from my huge house and started to walk aimlessly through the town until I reached a park that was empty and walked to the swing and started to swing. I was in deep thoughts that I didn't see a shadow came towards me. "You know a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out so late." Someone stated. I gasped and almost fell off the swing if it was that someone caught me before I fell into the ground something. I looked up and saw, "R-Rouge?" I stuttered with a crimson blush on my face.

Somehow we ended up sitting under a tree while watching the sunset go down, we had a comfortable silence between us until Rogue decided to break it. "So why did you quit Fairy Tail?" He asked staring off the sunset. I stiffened, he must had saw cause he quickly said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I sighed sadly and turned to him I got up on my knee and leaned closer to him. He blushed, I smiled lightly. "No." I sighed. He looked up at me with a look of question. "I mean someone needs to know why I quit no... I meant forced to quit." I said softly with a shaky breath. "What do you mean forced to quit?" He said. I putted my hand over his forehead and soon my hand glowed white with a tint of gold.

I saw him close his eyes. I watched him waiting for his reaction soon I saw anger painting over his face, I guess the memory was finished because he opened his eyes and anger was written all over his crimson eyes and his teeth gritted with anger. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. "Why would they do this to you I thought they were all about nakama?" He said I felt hot tears coming down my face. "I d-don't know, R-Rouge." I said with hiccup. "I don't know why they suddenly started to act like this, I never done anything. And yet, I don't understand. Why would they eagerly agree with Lisanna without listening to my story first?" He pulled me closer. I buried my face into his shoulder blade sobbing loudly while I was between his legs, he hugged me even tighter like I will disappear forever.

We stayed like this for a while. I stopped the hiccups and Rogue was rubbing circles on my back while looking at the sun. I saw how angry he looked and his eyes were even more bloodshed then ever seen. I shifted myself into a more comfortable position and laid my head on his build chest.

I never thought he will ever do this but he kissed my forehead which made me blushed a deep shade of red that can even put Scarlett's hair in shame. "You know Lucy if you need someone to comfort come to me next time, okay?" He said softly with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I blushed and nodded my head. "Okay rogue." I said in a hoarse tone from sobbing loudly on Rogue's shoulder: I was really tired that I drifted of to sleeP.

Rouge's Pov

I watched lucWy fall asleep on my chest. I thought she looked really cute when she was sleeping, I looked back to the sun which was peaking over a grassy green hill, why would Fairy Tail do such a thing to this sweet beautiful girl like her? She done nothing wrong and yet she was badly beaten nearly to death, I thought Fairy Tail was all about nakama and sticking up for each other I guess I was wrong about them.

Just thinking about them hurting Lucy angered me. How dare they hurt a innocence person! She shouldn't deserve this kind of brutal treatment except Lisanna who got everyone wrapped around her filthy finger except her true friends who had been there for her when she needed them the most and the master.

Next time when we meet Fairy Tail again, I'll make sure that I beat the shit out of them for mentally and physically breaking her.

Just you wait Fairy Tail...

* * *

Kura: I hope you guys like it and I'm really sirry for making Rogue a bit OOC

Wendy: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Lector: Author-san why wasn't the great Sting-kun in this chapter!

Kura: Because this was supposed to be a RoLu moment in this chapter Lector!

Frosch: Yay! Does the mean I will have a baby brother or sister Rouge?

Lucy/Rogue: What! Where did you get this from frosch

Frosch: Sting *say innocently*

Lucy/Rogue: Sting!

Sting: Hehehe was up *runs for his life*

Juvia: *Sweatdrop* Please review, follow, and favorite this we'll appreciate it very much

All: Bye! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire: Hhheellooo mmiinnaa~

Kura: I hope you like this chapter

Lector: Kura does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Rouge's Pov

I was walking back home carrying Lucy who was sound asleep in bridal style. I was in deep thought, why would Team Natsu replaced Lucy for a girl who was way weaker then lucy?

I snapped when I sensed Sting's scent in our house. It was really difficult to open the door without dropping Lucy to the ground and waking her up so I held unto her waist unlocking the door and then entering inside our home; I kicked the door behind me with my foot.

"I'm home Sting, Lector, and Frosch." I said motionless walking to my bedroom to put Lucy on by bed.

"Dude, where have you be-" Sting stopped the sentence he was saying when he saw Lucy on my bed, sleeping soundly.

I glared at him that said 'Shut The Fuck Up Or Else You Would Die.' he gulped nodding his head like a toddler. I honestly don't know how I can put up with him for this long, I sighed.

I looked at her. I pulled a piece of strand of her blonde hair back since they kept falling into her face. "You like her don't you, Rogue?" He asked me leaning against the doorframe. I stayed silent, then spoke. "What about you."

"I like her too, and I won't lose her to you or any body else."

We stared at each other glaring daggers. "Ne... what are you guys doing?" Frosch questioned flying in with Lector trailing behind her. (I don't know Frosch's gender so I am making her a female) "Nothing Frosch." Sting and I both answered.

We were sitting at the couch watching tv eating popcorn when we heard a groan from my bedroom. We turned our head to the dark hallway to see a figure emerge, it was Lucy.

She had a tired look on her face while rubbing her eyes with her pink soft lips in a shape of a o. When she was done rubbing her eyes she looked at us blinking owlishly trying to get rid of the sleepiness that was evident on her face.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been sleeping for five hours, blondie." Sting said turning his head back to the television.

"It's evening already? And my name is not blondie you walking post." She muttered. I chuckled while Sting only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nah, I'll just stick with blondie, it suits you." He nonchalantly clarified.

Lucy only groaned but walked over to us sitting between Sting and me. She smell so intoxicated... shit! Get a hold of yourself Rogue! I will not turn into a freaking pervert.

* * *

Sting's Pov

Lucy sat between us, I caught a whiff of her smell; she smelled so intoxicated.

I looked at Rogue to see that he was like fighting with himself, he must have smelled her also. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the bowl of popcorn being taken from my hands.

I looked up to see that the culprit was Lucy, she was stuffing popcorn in her mouth. "No fair! give me my popcorn back!" I whined crossing my arms while pouting.

She rolled her eyes then threw a handful of popcorn at me. "There, now you have popcorn." She retorted. "But, that wasn't enough popcorn!" I only whined more before she shoved popcorn inside my mouth.

I looked at her to see that she had a annoyed look on her face. "Will you shut up, lamp post." She grumbled.

I smirked then licked her palm which was still on my mouth. She drew her hand backward with a disgusted look on her face. "What the fuck, lamp post!" She shouted wiping her hands on my pants.

I only chuckled but stopped when she gave me a glare that could put master and mistress's glare combined in shame.

She smirked. "I like Rogue better than you, he is quiet and smart while you are an annoying smartass who has a lot of ego and pride."

I feigned hurt grasping my heart while dramatically falling down to the carpet floor. "I'm hurt... it hurts right here, Lucy!" I shouted while pointing at my heart with arrows on it.

She only rolled her eyes "Well, I hope you die from that sadness I left on you."

"Such words from you, my love... It breaks my heart." I said wiping a imaginary tear. She looked at me with the 'WTF' look on her face. "First of all I don't give a fuck if I break your heart and second of all please don't call me "my love"." She emphasized with a shiver.

She sat back down on the couch. I looked at Rogue to see that he was glaring daggers at me with a jealous look on his face.

I smirked and mouthed "she's mine" that made him rile up even more you can see the flames of hell in his eyes and his aura that says "I will murder you, you son of a bitch" Lucy touched his shoulder asking him if he was okay.

His whole "I will kill you" aura vanished immediately. I saw he was blushing badly, I glared at him. I got up to sit on the couch then grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her into my lap.

"What the hell Sting!" She yelled squirming in my arms and kicking her legs. I grew annoyed, "If you don't stop squirming in my arms, I will kiss you." I threatened her. I felt her stiffen in my arms but she stopped kicking and squirming.

"Can you let go of me now?" She huffed so I let go of her, she once again sat between us again eating popcorn.

The rest of the night Lucy, Rouge, and I stood up late watching horror movies.

We were in the middle of watching Sinister when I heard a thump, curious of the sound. I turned around to see that Lucy was sound asleep on Rogue's shoulder.

Rogue was smiling slightly looking at her then looked at the tv, I stared at Lucy. She was breathing slowly, she looked so cute and peaceful. The full moon was out so the light was shining on Lucy making her soft pale skin glow and hair turn a shade of silver.

She was beautiful the way she was, the inside and the outside, I loved her personality no... I loved everything about her. Even if I hadn't made real contact with her in the past, it felt as if I had known her since forever...

It such a silly thing to be honest, I think I fell in love with a girl I just met today.

Eh... What can I say. You know what the old saying is, "Love at first sight." and I think I fell hard for Lucy.

Could it be that she is my soul mate or Rogue's? Why is that she is different from the past girls I had been with?

But I don't care, if it turned out that she was both of our soul mate. Then I don't really mind sharing her with Rogue because he is like my brother... and I don't want to ruin our closeness just from Lucy... I don't want hurt him.

* * *

Kura: I'm really sorry that is short, but this chap was just about stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rouge)

Juvia: We hoped you liked it

Wendy: Please review, follow, and favorite we will appreciate it

All: Bye! See you in the next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day

Happy: Here is chapter 7

Kura: This chap is more about Lucy's past so... I hope you like it :) Oh... just to tell you now it has gore in it and just Sticy in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only the story

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I woke up to see I was surrounded by darkness. "W-What's going on?" I said to myself getting up walking aimlessly in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I shouted in the darkness to only hear my own voice echoing through the darkness.

Soon the whole place was filled with light. It was so bright that I had to cover my face. When I felt the light slowly fading away I peeked out. I found myself starting at a white ceiling.

I saw that I was in a room that had pink walls, beautiful dolls on shelves, and a treasure chest filled with toys. Everything seem so big now, I felt myself on a bed when I turned my head I saw a picture frame glistening from the sun rays that peeked through the closed curtains.

I got up from the bed swinging my legs to the side walking up to the picture frame picking it up. I saw me with mama and papa. I was sitting on a ledge of a fountain smiling widely with pure happiness in my brown eyes, my parents had their hands on my shoulder smiling at the camera.

I putted it back down walking to the big mirror that was located the other side of the room. When I saw myself in the mirror I gasped in shock.

There was me, as a 8 years old child.

I had short blonde hair that reached to my shoulders. I worn a pink nightgown that reached to my knees it was kinda loose so it showed my tiny pale shoulders.

I walked to a drawer that was filled with my clothes. I rummage through them until I found what I wanted to wear for today.

I threw my nightgown to the ground and worn a blue dress that had white laces and a white bow that was tied behind reached to my knees.

I worn white socks that reached to my ankles then baby blue doll shoes.

I brushed my hair letting it down.

I ran towards the door opening the door then closing it. I walked down the red carpet passing every picture of me, mama, and papa.

When I got into the kitchen I saw papa and mama eating happily.

When mama notice me she greeted me. "Good morning lucy, did you have a wonderful sleep last night." I nodded my head taking my place by papa.

I ate quietly with a confused look on my face. Wasn't I asleep at Rogue's and Sting's home? How did I get back to the manor?

After I was done eating breakfast I wiped my mouth excusing myself from the table. I walked aimlessly through the hallway until I reached outside in our garden.

I played by myself until I heard rustling in one of the bushes. I became frighten. "W-ho's there?" I said hesitantly. The thing that was rustling in the bushes lunged out of its hiding place then pinned me to the ground.

I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. "You will not make a single noise you hear me, little girl." It hissed at me. I nodded my head frantically with tears streaming down my face.

The thing letted go of my mouth. "W-Why are you here?" I asked my lips quivering.

He only chuckled with a evil glint in his eyes but soon it changed to the look of kindness. "You seem lonely would you like me to play with you?" The thing asked me.

I nodded slowly if I was making the right choice or not.

"What's your name?" I said weakly.

He laughed. "My name is Nathaniel. What is yours little girl?"

"L-lucy Heartfillia?"

He played with me until it became dark. I forgotten everything that had happened back there I played with him, he was funny and fun to play with.

* * *

When I came back to the manor after Nathaniel just left me all by myself suddenly. I strip myself down then got in the tub I filled with warm water.

When I was done I wrapped a long white fluffy towel that reached to my toes.

I worn a sky blue nightgown that had white clouds on it, it reached to my ankles.

I trudged to my bed then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard shouting and someone laughing like a maniac downstairs.

I got out of the room to see what was the commotion was all about. I walked I noticed by the minute that the hallway were getting darker and darker with shades of red when I came to the staircase. I saw all the maids and butlers on the ground with blood splattered on the wall or floor some of them had their body twisted in a most horrid way ever. Heads, arms, and legs were scattered everywhere on the ground.

I covered my mouth preventing me to scream. When I came down the last step. I tried not to touch the body parts making my way to the door that was slightly opened with light illuminating.

I opened the door a bit wider to see my mother being thrown down to the ground. Her head smashed onto the floor making it bleed.

"Layla!" I heard father said screaming. "You bastard! You'll pay!" I heard him say when I heard shooting.

I heard someone laugh in a demonic way. "You fool do you think a bullet will kill me." Father flew to the other side. When he hit the wall blood splattered everywhere. I saw papa slowly sliding down his head hung down.

"Hahaha! Pathetic human!" The stranger laughed.

I looked at papa with tears streaming down my chubby face. I saw a black boot stamping onto papa's stomach making blood squirt out.

The stranger laughed.

"Jude!" Mama screamed with tears pickling down her face.

"Papa!" I couldn't hold it anymore. I smashed the door open. What I saw made me shock with fear in my eyes. The black boot belonged to Nathaniel. He turned around with a sadistic look in his eyes he had a sword that was painted with blood.

"Run, Lucy, run!" Mother screamed with tears in her eyes.

I didn't want to leave but I did. I turned around running I glanced back to see Nathaniel stabbed mama in the stomach.

Before she fell to the ground she mouthed "I love you" then closed her eyes falling. "I love you too, mama." I said sadly running out the door to the outside world.

It dark with stars up high in the sky. The moon was up so it illuminated everywhere. I ran in radom places hoping I wouldn't see Nathaniel.

"Lucy... Where are you~" I heard Nathaniel say in a sing song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" I cried quietly hiding under a bench that had dark shadows which will make it harder to see me.

I prayed hoping that Nathaniel wouldn't see me or hear my please to the heavens hoping that they will help me hiding away from him.

I felt someone grab my right ankle pulling me out of my hiding place. "I finally found you, Lucy." I saw red glowing eyes piercing into my own. Shadow danced around him. He had a wicked look in his face.

"W-Why?" I whimpered.

I saw his head flung backwards laughing. When he was done he looked at me. "You are one foolish little girl. To bad if I wasn't hungry I would let you go but your soul is so intoxicating which is making me hungry." He snarled.

I widen my eyes. I tried wiggling out of his grasp. "Please let me go!" I screamed crying loudly. He only laughed. I saw shadow covering my eyes preventing me to see.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

I jolted up from the couch. I saw Sting jump up high in the air when I suddenly screamed. "What's wrong, blondie!" He asked me grabbing my shoulders.

I flung my arms around not giving a damn if I had shock him. I cried on his shoulder loudly shaking violently.

"What's wrong, Lucy." He said seriously looking into my eyes."I-I saw a person who hunted me in my childhood in my dream." I hiccup. "I don't know why he suddenly comes into my dream, I have never dreamt of him for so long." I said.

I froze in fear I grasped onto sting looking at him. "W-What if it means something... W-What if my nightmare means that he is coming back?" I said tears starting to form again from my eyes.

I felt Sting pull me into a hug.

* * *

Sting's Pov

I pulled blondie into a hug. Just seeing her in a terrified state made my heart clench in pain.

"Don't worry as long me and Rogue is here this man who has hunted you will never get to you." I said rubbing her back.

"And I mean it."

She cried clutching onto my chest. I pulled her into another hug. What had happen to her in the past to make her so terrified.

Who is this man she was talking about?

I gripped onto her tighter kissing the top of her head reassuring that she wasn't alone. I won't let this man hurt Lucy not ever and I will never break my promise to her.

If I did, I think I may never forgive myself for letting lucy getting hurt. Lucy was already hurt enough from her "nakama" I remembered how angry I was when Rouge told me what they did to lucy.

I loved lucy to much even if I known her for just two days to let her get hurt.

I will protect you to the very end...

My Beloved Lucy.

* * *

Kura: Aww... did you think it was sweet because I thought it was sweet

Juvia: Well we hoped you liked it

Frosch: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll appreciate it *smiles sweetly*

All: Bye! See you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Kura: Hello Minna!

Wendy: Here's chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Rogue's Pov

I came back home from the guild to see Sting rocking Lucy back and forth rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. Lucy clutched onto Sting to dear life with dry tears on her rosy cheeks.

Sting finally notice me at the door, I gave him the "what happen" look, he only mouthed back "tell you later" I nodded my head gently closing the door behind me then walked to them sitting the opposite couch from them.

A few minutes later, Sting got up carrying Lucy bridal style walking to his bedroom. He came back making sure to close the door behind, then proceeding to walk towards me.

"What happen."

Sting sighed running his hand through his blonde locks, "I'm worried, Rogue." I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes, "And why is that?" I answered, "Because it's about Lucy... She said a man is coming after her. Just seeing her in fear makes me in pain." He said covering his eyes with both of his hands shaking his head side to side.

I got up from the couch walking to Sting putting my hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Its okay Sting as long Lucy is with us, no one can hurt Lucy never." I said, Sting looked up from his hands smiling gently, "Thanks Rogue." I only nodded my head with a tiny smile on my face.

I yawned, "I guess I'm going to sleep first."

Sting only nodded his head leaning back on the couch. I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, I opened to see Frosch lying on the bed curled up sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight.

When I was done taking a shower, I crawled into bed laying next to a Frosch slowly closing my eyes drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I scrunched my face up when the sun seek through the close curtain. I shield my eyes when I opened it. I got up from the bed walking to the bathroom, I turned on the shower head peeling my close off then getting in.

After I was done I used my magic to make clothes for me. I worn a black dress that reached to my knees, it had black feathers that looked like ravens feathers on the top of the dress. I had black sandals on that had black silky ribbons that almost reach my knees.

I had a black cape with a purple rose that had two black swords which had symbols on the blade in a X shape on the back.

I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail leaving a few strands framing my face.

When I was done satisfy with my appearance, I walked out of the room to the living room to see Sting sleeping on the couch with Lector curled up beside Sting sleeping silently.

I smiled at the sight, I walked to him pushing a few strand of his hair that kept falling to his face. I must admit that Sting looks mature and handsome when he is sleeping.

"Oh... your awake."

I turned around in shock to Rogue leaning on the kitchen door sipping a cup of coffee which I can smell from far away while looking at me with amuse look in his eyes. I had never felt so embarrass before, I bet I looked like a tomato right now.

"I um..."

I tried making up an excuse but failed terribly stuttering every word I said.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't see anything you had done to Sting." He said sipping his coffee again walking back into the kitchen.

I looked at where at the kitchen door where he was just standing. How does that makes me feel much better?

After successfully waking Sting up and when I said successfully waking Sting up I mean throwing a bucket full of icy cold water with chunks of ice in there at him.

I chuckled at that memory. "Hey! It wasn't funny, it hurt like hell!" He shouted at me rubbing his head from a piece of ice hitting him. "Just be happy that none of the ice had ruin your "beautiful face" if that's how you call it." I said emotionless emphasize the word, beautiful.

He pouted crossing his arm over his chest but then jog toward me wrapping his arm over my shoulders. "Aww... you need to loosen up!" He whined. I only rolled my eyes, "And you need to grow up."

The rest of the day, Sting was whining or complaining that Rouge and me should loosen up, while Rogue was calm well not really because he had a killer intent in his eyes, while me I was telling Sting to shut up for once.

We walked around the whole town with Rogue guiding me everywhere telling me things I should know about and all those stuffs.

After we were done, we were sitting under a big tree that overlook the whole town. I must say this was a beautiful place, the most greenest grass with thousands of colorful flowers, birds were flying over the flower beds, animals were in the green grass nibbling on the grass with their young ones near by them.

It was so wonderful, I even manage to pet a doe without it getting scared running off, it must know that I wasn't going to hurt her and her young one. "This is a beautiful place." I said

"Yea... it is isn't? This is only our secret place. No one knows this place only Rogue and me." Sting said smiling softly looking at the sunset that peeked over the various of houses and stores.

It was quiet but a comfortable silence. I looked at Rogue who had his eyes close with a tiny smile on his face the wind blew making his black hair float a little. I smiled looking at the reddish, purplish, and yellowish sky. Beautiful, everything here was beautiful. I'm happy that they took me here, I would have never seen such a wonderful sight in my entire life.

* * *

We were walking done the quiet street after watching the sunset go down.

I already loved this place maybe even more then Magnolia, it was peaceful and quiet place. I'm happy that I joined Sabertooth.

We walked down the roads turning around the corner to Sting's and Rouge's house.

Before we could take another step we heard a voice behind us.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss bitch, I thought I had killed you, I guess I hadn't."

I froze in shock. That voice, it can't be!

I turned around.

Oh. Fuck. Me.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite

Thank you *bows down*

See you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Kura: Hello minna!

Levy: Here's chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy turned around to see the last person she ever wanted to see . . . Team Natsu.

They wee smirking smugly at her, "Well, it looks like the bitch went and join Sabertooth to hide behind the white dragon slayer and shadow slayer." Erza said, "I just hate how much those weak people always hide behind another person." Erza said once again but with look of disgust in her face as the others nodded their head.

"Your lying! Lucy is stronger then you think she is you low-life of a team!" Sting said with his bangs casting over his eyes as he clench his fist, he looked up at them with pure anger in his blue eyes.

"Lucy deserves more respect! I can not believe that you would underestimate her just because she looks weak to you low-life bastards, but she's strong with a strong heart after getting hurt multiples of time and yet she still get back on her feet when I know she wants to give up and consume herself in the darkness, yet she still stand tall proud for being herself not giving a damn if the people neglect her!" Rouge shouted out angrily.

The sudden outburst of the usually quite shadow slayer, made Team Bastards... er I mean Team Natsu stumble backward in shock. Lucy was shock, why would Sting and Rouge defend her when she can by herself. I guess Rouge was right, sometimes she wanted to give up and consume herself but she kept going because of Daemon, he gave her courage on living and for something to live for, it was protecting the demon kingdom. Hearing Sting's and Rouge's words effected her greatly, they believed in her and defended her of Team low-life's insults towards her.

She always wonder, why do she always feel so comfortable around them? And always thought, how can they manage to break her walls so easily making her show her true feelings to them, and now she knows the answer to her thoughts.

"Are you kidding? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's hilarious." Lisanna said with a doubtful look on her face. "I mean, look at her. She is so weak the last time I remember, and I hate weak people." Lisanna said with the look of distaste.

Lucy glared menacing at Lisanna which made Lisanna's skin grow goose bumps and whimper slightly. Lisanna knows that she is showing the satisfaction of being scared of Lucy's glare, but she couldn't help it could she? Something about Lucy's eyes scares her, she thought she was hallucinating when Lucy's eyes turned from dark chocolate eyes to a shade of demonic red.

"Now looks who is weak." Lucy said motionlessly looking at Lisanna in a bored way.

"Don't say that to Lisanna! She is way stronger than you will ever be!" Natsu said in a anger tone looking hatefully at Lucy who only give him cold dead eyes which made him flinch.

"Why you bastard! How dare you talk to Lucy that way!" Sting and Rouge shouted baring their canine teeth out in view. They were ready to pounce and beat the crap out of them until Lucy rose her hand signalling them to stop. Sting and Rouge huffed angrily while giving team low-life dirty looks.

"Wow, looks like the slut got her pets in leashes tightly, what a attention-seeker trying to get so much attention." Erza said in a disgust tone. Lucy only looked at Erza throwing two daggers which landed so close to Erza's feet which made her jump from getting her feet stab.

"Well, at least i'm not some desperate whore who sells her body on the streets just to get laid. I wonder what if that certain guy who always come to me every single night just to seek comfort from me sees you here, right now. Such a shame." Lucy said in a mocking voice as she placed both of her hands on her chest, titling her head to the side as her eyebrows arch like she was sad, Sting only tisked shaking his head left and right, as Rouge has the look of pity for her... not.

"What do you mean this certain person?" Erza said stupidly.

"Oh... how much I pity you right now, for your stupidity and completely clueless face. I thought you should have sense his presence from the beginning, but you were to caught up on insulting me that you didn't." Lucy said in a sighing manner.

Then fear cross Erza's face. "No, it can't be h-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when a new voice enter in their conservation. "Oh, it is my dear Erza." A low chuckle echoed everywhere. A shadow walked out from the shadows showing he or she face. A handsome man who had deep blue hair which was swaying in the air as a breeze passed them gently, brown chocolate eyes that showed nothing but hate and betrayal for the scarlet woman.

"J-jellal." Erza stuttered in fear.

Jellal glared at her which made her flinch, when he turned toward Lucy his whole demeanor changed. Instead of a dull face, he had happiness. He walked over to Lucy then wrap his arms around her waist as he putted his head on her right shoulder. This which caused jealousy erupt from two certain dragon slayers who was glaring at Jellal.

Erza glared at Lucy with jealousy and anger in her eyes. "How dare you take him away from! I knew it, you were a total attention whore!" She screeched at Lucy pointing her finger at her in a accuse manner, "But isn't your fault for dear Jellal to come to me for comfort. You were the reason why he is acting so cold to you, he loved you dearly and yet you said you loved him too, but you were basically lying to him, for you were selling your god forsaken body to horny drunkards on the streets. So please don't accuse me for something I did not do." Lucy said in the most innocence voice ever, while one of her tiny hands where in Jellal's deep blue hair as she watched Erza fume in anger.

"Well if you are done bitching, then i'll be going home to sleep undisturbed from all your tiring screeches and all of your complete bullshit that I don't have time to even care." Lucy said turning around as she hold Jellal's hand and walk away with Sting and Rouge by her side.

"Don't you dare try to go walk away from me you bitch! I'm not finish with you yet!" Erza yelled loudly which Lucy thought her voice will make her ears bleed. Lucy heard a lot of footsteps behind her.

She used gravity and harshly pushed them down to the ground. Lucy turned around and looked at team Natsu tried to move their head up to look up at Lucy as they tried to push themselves up.

"Please refrain from hurting me, because I assure you that I will not show you any mercy at all. Plus the GMG is coming up soon, I can't wait to get my revenge on all of you bastards who had killed my other side in the forest, which was my innocence Lucy." She said looking at one and each of them coldly.

She turned around walking away with Jellal, Sting, and Rogue by her side. But before she disappear in a mist of white, she made all of team Natsu black out then transported them into a forest that was not near Fairy Tail.

_Just you wait Fairy Tail... I'll get my revenge on every each of you people who had betrayed me. I'll make you feel my pain and my wrath._

* * *

I hoped you liked this! I just kinda have to add Jellal in the story to make it more interesting.

*Bows down*

Please do review, fallow, and favorite

Bye, see you in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Kura: Hello Minna!

Sapphire: Kura-san is so so sorry for taking so long to update!

Warning: Insane Lucy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy and the guys walked to her home which was up on a hill that stood tall and beautifully. Lucy opened the steel gate that were glistening from the moon's light, they walked on a stone path that led up to her doorstep.

Once she opened the door, all the men gaped in awe as they wondered into the house looking at ever single rooms leaving not a single detail out. "Dude, blondie got everything she ever needed!" Sting said exclaimed excitedly. Sting stopped by a big fancy oak door with a curious glint in his clear blue eyes, he grabbed the doorknob twisting it opened the walked into the room.

"1. 2. 3." Jellal and Rouge turned around took at Lucy who was counting her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"OMG!"

Sting ran out like a bullet to Lucy before he fell onto his knees like he was going to propose to her. "Let me live with you forever," Sting pleaded as he gave her a puppy dog look. Lucy only laughed heartily as she shook her head back and forth.

"What's so special about that room anyway." Jellal said as he proceeded to the wide open door and disappeared into the room. He came out with a daze look and a small smile plastered on his face as if he saw the gates of heaven.

"Now I know why Sting wanted to live with Lucy," he commented. "That room is like a men dream come true," he replied again. "Okay, that's enough for tonight. Time to go to sleep," Lucy said doing a shooing motion at them as she tried not to yawn loud.

"B-but I don't wanna go to sleep yet!" Sting whined childishly as he crossed his arms across his chest with a pout on his face trying to make Lucy change her mind by being cute. But Lucy noticed it anyway and won't let him get away with it.

"Sting if you don't go to sleep, I would not let you go into that room ever again for the rest of your life." She threatened him, he stiffen when he heard she wouldn't let him go into room ever again.

"Fine," he grumbled as he followed after Lucy who was showing their rooms for the night.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I layed under my covers after taking a shower and getting ready for bed. I am so tired after meeting team Natsu, but I didn't regret insulting Scarlet and Strauss. I felt a smirk crept on my face as I remembered what I have done to them.

"Heheheh..."

It felt so nice being free from Fairy Tail, but it will feel even better when I have my revenge on those people who had tortured me. Just imagining their pained face, their pleas of mercy, and their blood painting the floor and the wall with the color of red made me giggle hysterically.

"Not... yet... Lucy... I must wait patiently... for the perfect time... to strike them..."

I whispered to myself as I felt my eye lids slowly closing.

* * *

Normal Pov

When Lucy finally woke, she noticed that the sun hasn't even finished rising up. She yawned and stretched her aching muscles before she stood up walking to the bathroom preparing a shower getting ready for another day.

She came back with her clothes for today which was a white lacy crop top that showed her pale stomach, she had a black pleated skirt on that reached to her mid-thigh, long black stocks that reached her knees, and white studded ankle boots.

After she was done getting dressed, she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three sleepy men. Before long, she heard heavy footsteps from up stair then coming down stair making the stairs creak every step the person walked.

"Hmmm... what's for breakfast, Blondie?" Lucy turned around to look at the said person who was yawning and stretching while holding a very sharp knife in a way a murder would. "Just wait, Stingy bee," Lucy a little bit to sweet. Sting looked at her and gulped as a visible sweat rolled down his face as he looked at the the sharp looking knife that shined merciless at him.

"Since when did Lucy looked so insane?" Sting thought to himself as he was still frozen his place making no move fearing that if he moved, Lucy would have stabbed him.

"L-lucy, p-put the k-knife down," he stuttered hurriedly trying to usher her to put the knife down. "Why?" She answered cocking her head to the side with a confuse look on her face making no move to set the knife down.

"C-cause you're holding the knife like a murder." Sting answered back, "ohh..." She set the knife finally down which made Sting relieved but he felt goosebumps come across his skin when he heard her laugh creepily and scarily. He sat down but a bit farther away from Lucy just in case she does something to him.

After she called Rouge and Jellal to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast, she sat down in her seat eating her breakfast in silent. Rouge and Jellal took noticed that she kinda have this crazed insane glint in her eyes and noticed that she was awfully quiet. They looked at Sting who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he gave a quick glance at Lucy before shivering.

"What is up with them?" Rouge and Jellal shared the same thought as they looked between the two. They noticed that Sting looked scared being near Lucy and saw him trying to scoot as far as he can from her, while Lucy looked as if she was in her own tiny world completely shutting everything around her.

"I um... please excuse me," Sting said hurriedly as he stood up walking out the dining room going up the stairs to his room.

Rouge and Jellal looked at each other before they shrugged and went back to eating in silent as a weird and awkward tension was in the air.

After they were done eating, Lucy was back into the real world. She grabbed Sting's , Rouge's, and Jellal's and her dish stacking them up before she went into the kitchen balancing the dishes with one hand as she grabbed the empty glasses.

Rouge and Jellal walked up stair to Sting's room wanting to know what's up with him and Lucy. They knocked the door three times before they heard a frighten "who is it?" From sting who seemed to be really frighten about something.

"Its just us, Rouge and Jellal." Rouge an swered motionless, both of them heard hurried shuffles from the inside before they saw the door creak open and saw Sting's head pop out the door looking the hallway back in forth as if he was making sure no one was there. When he didn't see any blonde woman, he quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them inside his room then made sure he had locked the door.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jellal said in concern when he saw Sting lock the door. "And what's up with Lucy?" He asked once again. "Dude! If I told you, would you believe me?" Sting said scared, "of course we will believe you, Sting." Rouge said letting a tiny smile out assuring him, "okay, Lucy was acting like a total psychopath this morning. She was holding a very sharp knife like a murder, and when I told her to put the knife down. She did but after she sat the knife down she let a creepy yet scary laugh out in front of me! That's why I was acting strange at breakfast," Sting said letting everything out. He waited for them to process what he said, "ahh... no offense. But that doesn't sound like Lucy would do." Jellal said with a apologetic look in his eyes as Rouge nodded his head silently agreeing what Jellal had said.

Sting gaped at them, before he can say anything he heard someone ringing the doorbell. "Hey you guys! Can you pretty please go answer the door for me, I am kinda busy right now!" They heard Lucy shouted for one of them to come down stair and get the door.

They got up from sitting donw on Sting's bed going downstairs to open the door. Rouge was the one opening the door, when he opened the door. He saw Rufus there, "what's that you need, Rufus?" Rogue asked as he looked at Rufus.

"Master wants all of you to come to the guild so he can tell the people who are going to the GMG." Rufus informed them, after Lucy was done doing whatever she was doing in the kitchen, all of them walked out of her house going to their guild to see who was the lucky people who were picked to go to the GMG.

No one noticed a twisted yet sinister smile appeared on Lucy's face when she heard that the GMG was coming up. It was the perfect place to get her revenge.

She chuckled darkly to herself.

Ohh her revenge was coming soon and she can't wait to make them suffer.

* * *

I am so so sorry for making this story short *cries*

I couldn't think of anything else

I wonder, did I made the insane Lucy a bit to much?

*bows down*

I hoped you enjoyed it

Bye, see you in the next chapter


	11. Please For Give Me!

**Well first off, I'm really _really_ sorry that I have not updated for so long! Please forgive me! The reason why I haven't update is because my school is coming to an end and we had projects after projects that we must accomplished to pass and that took my time to type, away. I know that it sounds like a good for nothing excuse but I hope you understand that my school work is really important to me (well, not really, not as much as typing) and I want to get all of my work in, in time. I know all of you guys have been asking when I will update again and I felt deeply remorse that I couldn't give you guys any chapter to read. But after I'm done with school, I promise that I will give all of you guys many chapters as I can as a apology gift for my very long absence from Fanfiction. I hope you guys understand and telling you now since I haven't done this, thank you so much for all of your guys support and reviews on my stories. It always brings warmth and happiness to me when I see you guys comments. I hope you guys understand. I love you all! **

**Sincerely,**

**Kurayami no tenshi**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello minna! I'm so happy to be back after my long absence, I'm finally finished my school and as promise. I would you give guys bunch of chapters as an apology gifts. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and please excuse my mistakes if I have done any, enough dilly dally. Let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy and the rest of the boys who were walking in the front, talked quietly among themselves whilst Lucy was left in her mind thinking many possible ways of getting her revenge on her old gulid for all the terrible things they had done to her in the past.

Once they got to the guild, they saw many people crowding around having their head facing up to the second floor looking at the master who was looking at all of them with his hands behind his back and his posture straight giving off a aura that screamed out power and dominance.

When he finally looked up again, he cleared his throat before he started to talk. "All right, listen up you good for nothing brats!" His booming voice echoed everywhere as he caught everyone's attention.

When he seemed satisfy getting their full attention, he then once again spoke.

"Alright, I'll pick who will participate the Grand Magic Games."

Everyone roared in a full blast of cheers before settling down waiting for their master to call the people who will be participating in the games. Everyone hold their breath as they waited patiently a tint of tension lingering in the air.

"Sting Eucliffe."

Sting fist pumped in the air as a cocky wide smile spread across his face showing pearly white canine teeth when he heard his name being called. He couldn't wait to pound Dragneel's face into the ground for what he did to Lucy, he will make Natsu regret everything he had done to Lucy.

"Rouge Cheney."

Rouge stood motionlessly but had a little tiny smirked across his face. He was determined to beat Fairy Tail for what they done to Lucy and that little incident that happened yesterday. That event infuriated him to no end, how dare they say such words to Lucy! He'll make them regret for what they did, Fairy Tail and Team Natsu. He didn't care if it cost him but this was for Lucy and Lucy only. Nothing can stop him now from thriving for his goal.

"Rufus Lore."

Rufus dipped his red hat with a charming smile on his face.

"Minerva Orlando."

Minerva smirked in triumph with one hand on her hip as she stood tall and proudly.

"And lastly, Lucy Heartifilia."

Lucy only nodded her head in acknowledgement with her arms crossed. Everybody knew Lucy was happy even though she was emotionless, they could tell by the way her dark brown eyes glitter and shined brightly from the fluorescent light and how the corner of her lips lifted up a little bit turning into a devilish smirk.

"Go pack your things. You have 3 months to train until the Grand Magic Games starts." The master said walking away back in to his office. The 5 walked out of the guild to their homes to get their things ready to leave soon.

* * *

"Yes! I can't wait for the Grand Magic Games!" Sting cheered loudly grinning ear to ear. Lucy chuckled at Sting's enthusiasm finding it cute how excited he was. She took a look around the train station, there wasn't a lot of people which would make things easier to get to their destination and no sight of Team Oh-We-Could-Beat-You-So-Easily which is truly wonderful! She didn't need another repeat from yesterday, she was still angry of what they did. They can bitch and bitch about her but if they dare insult her new family, oh she was not going to be forgiving.

Hell, if you make her angry. You better pray to Mavis that you wouldn't die a painful death from Lucy if you ever hurt or insult her family. The only reason why she left Team Natsu off the hook easily and stopped Sting and Rouge from attacking them was because she wanted to hurt them with her own bare hands and inflict pain ten times worst then what they did to her. Yes, they may have beaten her badly and almost killed her which they have hoped (which backfired on them) but that doesn't mean she would give up, if they wanted to play with fire then she will give them one hella fire. Ever heard of the phrase 'karma is a bitch?' well she was karma itself and she would make sure that karma comes back and bite those people who had hurt her in the ass, hard.

**Who had ever thought My Queen could have such a sadistic mind.**

_Castiel? What a pleasant surprise to see you! But I never expected to hear you from my mind._

**You never knew? I thought Daemon told you this already?**

_Apparently not._

**Oh well, I guess I can just tell you then.**

_That would be appreciated!_

**Since I'm your most trusted butler out of the entire kingdom, I can hear your thoughts and what you imagine which is quite gruesome and dark.**

_Wait, so when I was still in the Underworld. You could hear my thoughts?_

**Not exactly, I mean yes. I can hear your thoughts but tend to block it out cause all you thought about was trying new things and how much books there was in our library. Seriously though, you are crazy about the books in the library. And plus, it was also rude for peeving in someone else thoughts.**

_Well aren't you a gentlemen. _

**I know right! But really, ever since you started getting those gruesome thoughts about how many ways you could get revenge on your old nakamas, is that what you call it nowadays? I couldn't block those out because they were much stronger then the thoughts you used to had, those gruesome thoughts would not leave me alone! So I took this opportunity, to talk to you.**

_Was my thoughts really that gruesome?_

**It was, but anyway. Have you been taking care of yourself? Making sure you had enough sleep? Eating healthy? Exercis-**

_Yes, mother. I have been taking care of myself. No need to go bat shit crazy over me._

**Heh, who would ever thought I would you hear say that.**

_Well you just did, so HA!_

**You're so different when you think then the outside, but I guess this is a goodbye cause that blonde guy right in your face is trying to get your attention.**

_I guess I most go then. By the way, his name is Sting, not blonde guy, get your names straight._

**Yeah, yeah bye...**

"-ucy... Lucy!" Lucy snapped out of her trance to see Sting right in her face waving his hand back and forth in her face. "Yes?" Lucy politely asked, "Well I was saying that train had arrived." Lucy looked to her right to see in fact a train there waiting for them. She got her luggage walking inside the train giving her ticket to the conductor and got into to their private caboose.

The train didn't even start moving before Sting and Rouge's face turned green and they started doing a gagging reflex. Lucy sighed and pulled Rouge's head onto her lap and Sting's head landed on her left shoulder. Both of the guys suddenly started feeling better when they touched Lucy, both of them glanced at Lucy who had her eyes closed. They had the same thought in their head.

_Is Lucy our Maria?_

* * *

When they arrived to their destination, Sting lurched out of the train smiling and whooping in excitement. "Weellll hello, resort!" Sting loudly said spreading his arms out laughing. When Lucy got out of the train, she took a look around the port seeing other guilds getting out of different trains. "Well, it looks like all of the participants in the Grand Magic Games are going to share the same hotel. Oh what fun it's going to be!" Lucy sarcastically muttered under her breath.

When they got to the lobby to go and retrieve their keys. Fairy Tail decided to make a _huge_ grand entrance through the door and when I mean a grand entrance, I mean literally ramming the door down and walking like you own the fucking place. A loud laugh echoed through the lobby making heads turned to the disruptions. Sting scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest when he saw who it was, "Well, well. If it isn't Team We-Are-Better-Than-All-Of-You." Natsu looked at them with a gleam in his eyes, "And if it isn't Team We-Can-Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-You. Honestly, you will never _ever _get to our level so be a good little dragon and know your place." Natsu sweetly said flicking Sting's forehead. All Sting saw was red and then he lunged at Natsu sending him toppling backwards. "Know your place, huh? Well then I'll show your place!" Sting snarled aggressively wrapping his hands around Natsu's neck, Natsu being the hard-headed he was; fought back. He gave a kick right into Sting's stomach sending him in to Lucy who saw it coming and moved out of the way before she could take damage.

"Are you okay, Sting?" Lucy worriedly asked rushing to Sting's side picking his head up and cradled it. Sting only moaned in pained, "See! You're pathetic! Nothing but a parasite under my shoe!" Natsu sneered out as Team Natsu laughed at Sting's fail attempt on trying to wound Natsu. Everyone who saw the display they were showing had disgust and hate on their face as they watch them insult and laugh at Sting. Rouge was shaking in anger not believing what they just did to his childhood friend.

Lucy's eyes turned a pure red, a color like blood. She gently sat Sting's head down on the carpet floor and leaned down giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead before she got up and turned to the direction of Team Soon-To-Be-Dead who was congratulating Natsu.

Everyone around her who saw the change of her eye color backed away in fear as a dark and powerful aura emitted off of her. "You think you can get away from hurting one of my family? Ha, I don't think so." Lucy said in a spine-chilling voice when she got her targets attention. "And what are you going to do about it, hmm?" Lisanna taunted with a smug smirk on her face. "Bitch, you're getting one step closer to get killed by me!" Lucy snapped angrily walking calmly to them but every step she took, shadows appeared under her feet.

When Lucy got near them, she grabbed onto Natsu's jaw tightly wrapping shadows around the other to keep them in place. "Natsu Dragneel, you have completely made yourself a enemy to me." Lucy hissed as her eyes flashed red making Natsu's eyes widen in shock. "Heh, shock aren't you? Well, I guess you would be." Lucy mused, "This is your last warning, if you ever _dare_ hurt my family in any kind of way or even insult them. I will make sure to give yours and there lives a living hell." She jabbed her finger into his chest and pointed at the other Team Natsu who struggled to get out of the tight shadow bonds.

"And also I will pay the favor of what you did to Sting." Lucy sweetly sugar coated everything before she grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him to her and brought her right leg out and kneed him in the stomach making him choke and then swung her leg up kicking him in the face sending him into a wall successfully making the wall crack behind him.

Lucy flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders feeling satisfied of what she did and turned around to help Sting up who watched the scene in awe and admiration. She left the other teams of Natsu to scurry over to him and ask if he was alright. But Natsu was in daze, but one thing lingered in his head.

_What have a I done._

* * *

Ohhh~ now Natsu is starting to regret what he had done! Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this and if you do, please review, favorite if you hadn't already, and follow it would be appreciated very much! Until next time, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Minna! Well, I just realized that I have been spelling Rogue's name wrong from the whole entire time and now I feel fucking stupid. Just great! It's been so long that I have written anything that I totally forgotten, I'm so stupid. And I also apologized on taking forever on updating, I was going over my whole entire story again and correcting my _horrendous_ grammars, capitalizations, and punctuations. So I guess, the story would be better? Anyway! You guys can go back and re-read the story if you want, I changed a lot of things then I expected. I had also forgotten to put this, like, in the first chapter. I have nothing against Lisanna, to be honest she's a very sweet girl. But to make this story sense, I kind of have to turn Lisanna into the villain. And this is not another fanfiction where it turns out Lisanna was controlling them or some dark villain for no apparent reasons is controlling them and made them be huge assholes to Lucy or another guild is- oh what the fuck, you already know what I mean. Do you?

Telling you now, this is not going to end where Lucy forgives Fairy Tail and comes back to them and then they live happily ever after. Nope. She is going go stay with Sabertooth.

But anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Normal Pov

"Lucy, that was awesome!" Sting exclaimed turning around to look at Lucy who smiled happily not regretting anything. "Well, that bastard deserved it anyway." Lucy simply replied with a shrug on the shoulders. "I know, but that was epic when you sent him flying into the wall!" Sting exclaimed again walking backward to talk to Lucy. "It was," Rogue said smiling lightly. "But anyway, thank you for sticking up for me. That was really awesome of you." Sting smiled brightly hugging Lucy in appreciation. Lucy smiled and hugged him back, "Hey, I would do it any day if it involves my family in it." Lucy admitted truthfully. Sting grinned at Rogue and slipped one of his arm off of Lucy's shoulder to beckon Rogue to come over and join the hug which Rogue quickly refused.

"Ah come on! Come and join the hug!" Sting whined at Rogue who kept refusing saying it was inappropriate. "Come on, Rogue. Just one hug?" Lucy asked Rogue putting up her kicked puppy dog face. Rogue sighed in defeat but nevertheless, he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Sting and Lucy much to their delight.

"Let's go to our room so we could pick our bed we want and get our things tidy up and then go hit the beach that's outside!" Sting suggested already running down the hallway to go find their room. Rogue and Lucy looked at each other before they chuckled following after the energetic Sting who stopped at the end of the hallway waiting for them before he hollered out:

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!"

Lucy shook her head before she started to jog to catch up with Sting who ran up the stairs to the top floor. "How much energy does he have in his body?" Lucy questioned walking up the stairs. "More enough to even rival the most energetic person ever," Rogue answered following after Lucy.

"How-" Lucy was stopped by Rogue, "Don't even ask how I can tolerate that man-child." Lucy looked at him with a strange look on her face but decide not to pester him any further.

* * *

When they arrived to their respective room, Lucy picked the bed that was near by the wide window that display the sun and the ocean, Sting picked the middle bed, and Rogue picked the bed closest to the door.

Lucy currently was in the bathroom putting her two piece bikini on. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure there was nothing out of place before she put her hair up in a high ponytail and glossed her lips and put mascara on her long lashes. When she deemed that she looked okay enough, she opened the door to enter their large living room to see Sting and Rogue waiting patiently for her.

"You look_ good_, blondie. Now off we go to the beach!" Sting cackled running speedily to the door. "Yeah, yeah." She sighed shaking her head. Rogue chuckled lightly, "Come on, we should go before we upset the man-child. Who knows what his reaction is if we keep him waiting any longer from the beach." Lucy shuddered a little bit imaging Sting throwing the most childish tantrums. "Nope, not a good imagination." Lucy claimed. Rogue nodded his head agreeing with her.

"There you guys are! I seriously thought that you guys ditched me or something. At least that didn't happen," Sting breathed in relief. "Now hurry up!" He demanded grabbing Lucy's and Rogue's elbow and started dragging them. Of course Lucy and Rouge struggled to get out of Sting's grip; but holy crap! He had such a tightening grip!

In the end, they both gave up trying to struggle and let Sting drag them to their destination.

"We're here! Ahhh~ the ocean is calling for me!" Sting sighed heavenly not waiting for a second to run and do a cannonball into the blue salty water. Lucy had a bit of a judgmental look on her face. "Well, I'm going to go after Sting to make sure he doesn't try to piss off other guilds or try to do something completely and utterly stupid." Rogue confirmed and started walking to the direction Sting currently was.

Lucy was now completely alone, but she didn't really care. She thought it was nice and peaceful. Soon, Lucy was walking around the entire beach with boredom written all over her face until she found herself on a cliff with angry waves crashing against it.

"This is a perfect place to meditate and try to widen my magic jar." Lucy beamed knowing she found a perfect place where it was far away from the beach activities. She snapped her fingers and her towel appeared. She laid it on the rocky ground and plopped herself on the towel before trying to find a comfortable position. Once she found a spot, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She started to imagine herself in a dark place, screwing her eyes up and scrunching her nose to get a better visualize. The scene changed to her diving into the ocean, blinking her eyes through the dark water. She saw a white light emitting through the murky waters, following her instinct; she swam closer to it. When she got closer, she realized that it was her magic jar. Kicking her legs to quicken her pace, she reached her hand out to touch the magic jar to open it. But when she got closer, she felt as if her breaths were being ripped. It was like if you stayed too long underwater without going up the surface for air. She felt as if she was actually drowning. And she was starting to become panicky.

Outside her concentration mind, wind surrounded her body and flanged her hair every which direction. The waves that rolled and crashed against the cliff started to become erratically creating larger waves and when it crashed against the wall of the cliff, it spurred water up to trickle over her body. She was sweating profusely and was hyperventilating.

She was snapped back to life when she heard something snap behind her. She swirled around to see no one behind her but trees and the rock path that led down to the beach. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and suspicion still evident in her eyes. She knew that someone was there, she could smell their scent. "Come out whoever you are!" She shouted to the quiet forest. Silence was the only thing that replied to her, "Come out or else I'll find you and drag you out of the forest myself!" She said with gritted teeth. That's when she hear crunching sound and suddenly a steel sword pierced through the forest and came towards to her. Acting quickly, Lucy gripped the sword which punctured into her palm making it bleed. Knowing who it was, she called out. "Team Natsu. Of course it would be you, you still want to torment me? After what I had said earlier?" A silvernette emerged out of the forest followed after a rednette and a bluenette. "Well, we couldn't pass this chance up. Your finally alone and we can finally finished what we hadn't long time again which is killing you." Lisanna sneered walking closer to Lucy who looked at them with a raise brow and irritation in her eyes.

"Well, I'll like to see you try." Lucy taunted out getting up to face them. "I'll make you regret it. Plus, do you really think you can take us all? I highly doubt it, cause there is three of us and just one of you." Lisanna said with a smirk. "Don't underestimate me!" Lucy shouted swiftly running up to Lisanna and kicked her in the stomach sending her sliding through the ground. "Don't just stand there, you buffoons! Kill her, attack her, do whatever!" Lisanna declared angrily slowly getting up. Erza and Gray reacted quickly. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted out and a blinding yellow light engulfed her entire form. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray pressed his wrist together and shot it out. A blue ball grew in his palms, multiple of ice lances shot out of the blue ball and went for Lucy who decided to be the defense and dodge all of the attack Gray was doing.

She grimaced in slight pain when a ice lance pierced her side. She jumped high when steel swords pierced the ground beneath her, Lucy glanced up to see Gray making another spell, Erza surrounded with swords, and Lisanna in her cat form waiting for the perfect time to strike her. Lucy brought both her hands above her head, a bluish white light appeared in the center of her hands. "White Death!" She yelled. The magic shot up in to the air, everyone who saw the ball of bluish white light, stopped what they were doing to see what was going to happen. The magic ball kept going up until it made a stop, Lisanna smirked. "Well, it looks like your magic backfired on you." All Lisanna got was a wide smile. Lucy had a terrifying smile upon her face, little giggles escaped from her mouth and echoed throughout the sky drawing the attention of the people on the beach. "Are you sure?" Lucy tilted her head and Lisanna, Erza, and Gray was met with glowing icy blue eyes that had a lot of black specs. The hairband that held her hair in place broke and blond hair whipped around her, crazily. The magic ball burst and soon it covered the entire sky with blue and white. People started backing up having an uneasy feeling in their guts as it covered the sky like a virus. And then, something moved in the sky.

And then...

A single white light shot down to the beach.

Everything was silent.

Deadly silent.

Lisanna was going to speak when she was caught off by a loud scream.

"W-What is that?!" Gray screamed with disbelief on his face. He was kneeling close to the edge of the cliff and was staring down to the beach. The white light that shot down started forming into something terrifying and horrid. It shaped itself into a white saber, but it wasn't like a saber. It had the most bluest eyes that no one has ever seen, but it held deep hunger as if it has never eaten anything for the longest time. Long sharp claws that looked it could slice through anything, and it was abnormally 9 feet long. It also had two black lines that started from its shoulder blades to its hind legs. When it roared, it was very loud that rattled every and each one of the people's chest.

It lurched forward to the people whom turned around and started running for their lives while screaming their head off. The people started running around in frenzy trying to go in to safety from the saber. It didn't go after them but they didn't care if it was or not, it turned around to face Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray. It ran up and jumped to pierce its claws unto the cliff and started crawling up to them although it did slide off a few times.

Lisanna, Erza, and Gray backed away a little as the saber fully came up the cliff. It circled Lucy whom slid her hand through its thick white fur never once did she looked away from the three who had uneasiness in their eyes. It snarled and bared its long teeth at them while taking a defensive position. Lucy smirked. "This is not impressive, it's just a little saber tooth that fell out of the sky. Is this all you got?" Lisanna questioned snottily. The white saber growled of what she said. Lucy hummed with an mysterious smile that creeped the three out, "Show them what you got." The saber lunged at the three with its claws out ready to rip their face off. It didn't go for Ezra or Gray but instead went for Lisanna who stood there dumbly watching as the saber came closer and closer to her. "Lisanna! Look out!" Gray shouted trying to snap Lisanna out of her frozen state but also trying to stay out of the rampaging saber's way. When Lisanna came back to the world, she was tackled down to the ground with an bloodthirsty saber tooth on top of her. She shrieked girlishly and tried to push it away by scratching its muzzle but that enraged the saber even more.

It roared angrily which may or may not have made Lisanna lose her hearing. It rose its claws to slice Lisanna but she took that as an opportunity to kick the monstrous saber square in the stomach sending it flying backwards. It skitted through the ground leaving long scratch marks in its wake.

While the saber tooth was fighting with Lisanna, Erza and Gray took that opportunity to try and sneak up behind Lucy who had her arms crossed against her chest watching the entire scene play in front of her. "We'll show her for picking the wrong person to fight with." Ezra whispered with a evil glint in her eyes. "We'll show those people who dares tries to mess with us." She grinned evilly readying her sword to pierce Lucy. They both were suddenly picked up into the air, they glanced down to see shadows wrapped around their ankles. "What a pathetic excuse of an attempt on sneaking up on me," Lucy said turning around to meet them in the eyes. "And please lower your voice too next time when you try to sneak up on someone again." Lucy sweetly advised swinging them back and forth with her shadow magic. "You're a bitch," Erza spat out glaring deadly at Lucy who mocked hurt. "Really? Last I remembered, it was you who was acting like a bitch." Ezra grinded her teeth together. "YOU STOLE JELLAL FROM ME AND YOU SAY I'M THE BITCH HERE! YOUR THE ONE WHO IS ACTING LIKE AN IMMATURE SPOILED BRAT WHO NEEDS SAVING EVERY SINGLE TIME WE GO ON A MISSION?! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER JOINED OUR GUILD! AND I WISH YOU HAD NEVER EXISTED! MAYBE OUR LIVES WOULD HAD BEEN SO MUCH BETTER IF YOU HAD NEVER CAME INTO OUR LIVES!" Lucy stared at a huffing redface Erza and a very pale quiet Gray who wouldn't meet her in the eyes but she saw fear in it, expressionlessly. "Are you done?" Lucy icly said sending shivers up Gray's spine when he noticed how deadly Lucy looked right now but Erza had not yet noticed because she was blinded by her anger and rage.

"No."

Lucy sighed in exasperation as Erza went on again about how horrible, repulsive, a complete attention whore she was. She felt her patience thinning with Erza. Gray, not so much.

Lucy snapped when Erza decided to stoop low and say "Maybe that's why your father hated you so much." Lucy appeared right in front of Erza who looked smugly. Gray turned his head away screwing his eyes shut tightly. A loud smack echoed through the air that everyone actually stopped, (by what I mean stopped, I mean the saber tooth and Lisanna) Gray turned his head to see Ezra's head turned and a red handprint starting to appear on her right cheek.

"Don't you dare bring my family into this, you hear me? My personal life as a child is not your business nor the reason why my father dislikes me!" Lucy snarled angrily with her right hand raised behind her head ready to slap Erza again if she dare try to pull her life into the already growing issue.

When she didn't hear Erza say anything more, Lucy finally calmed down but the anger still coiled inside her stomach.

The saber tooth turned its head again to its opponent who was under its body again with her claws out ready to claw him.

He let out a roar and was about to aim his jaws to her neck to finish her off if something hot didn't hit him on the side sending him howling in great pain. Lucy glanced behind her shoulder to see her fallen saber on the ground a good few meters away from Lisanna, whining in pain. A red and black hole rested on his front leg and he was bleeding harshly.

Lucy's eyes widen in shock, "Aisu!" She ran to her fallen pet's side. "What the fuck is going on here?!" A familiar voice shrilled out in a demanding tone. Lucy looked up to see a furious pink haired male and a blond and black hair male also behind him. "Sting and Rogue?" Lucy called out to both of them. "Oh my gosh! There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Thank goodness your okay!" Sting exclaimed running towards Lucy with Rogue behind him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Rogue asked checking her up and down to see if she had any injuries. "No, just minor injuries. No worries," Lucy reassured them. She looked down at her whiny and whimpering pet who weakly nudged her knee, Lucy leaned until her lips was close to her pet's ear. "You may go back." A bright blue light engulfed the saber's body and it was gone.

"Oh Natsu-kun! You finally came! Look what that bitch pet done to me! She totally ruined my cat outfit and ruined my beautiful skin!" Lisanna whined angrily looping her arm around Natsu's arm rubbing her chest up and down his arm. Natsu didn't pay a single attention to her but focused on Lucy who was repeatedly being asked if she was okay by the dragon trio.

Lucy and the trio walked passed Natsu before she stopped. She turned to him and said in the most coldest and unforgiving voice she could muster up.

"Maybe you should keep a better leash on your little dogs." And with that, she was gone.

The shadow that was still wrapped around Erza's and Gray's ankles dropped them on the ground non too gently and disappeared.

Natsu blinked owlishly at every and each one of them before he spoke.

"What the fuck did you guys do? I told you specifically not to pick a fight with them ever again! And yet here you guys are doing what I told you not to do?!"

All three flinched from Natsu's sudden anger towards them.

"Whose great idea was this?"

Ezra and Gray silently pointed at Lisanna who glared at them in anger. She turned to Natsu and smiled sweetly trying to act innocent.

"Now Nat-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your bullshit! You guys go back to hotel room, now?!"

They hurriedly ran off not wanting to face Natsu's wrath.


	14. Chapter 14

"Honestly, what were you thinking about fighting Lucy, Lisanna?" Natsu demanded at Lisanna who sat motionlessly on the bed with her head bowed down not wanting to meet Natsu's furious gaze that pierced her very being. "Answer me, goddammit!" Natsu screamed at her. Lisanna shook vigorously but then that, she didn't spoke up. Natsu gritted his teeth in irritation, he sighed angrily and kicked the chair nearby. The room was filled in an intense silent except for the angry huff Natsu gave off and the slight whimper from Lisanna. Lisanna finally had _enough _of the quietness and spoke up. "But we were just doing what we hadn't finish long ag-" Natsu rapidly turned his head toward Lisanna whom clamped her mouth shut in fright from the death glare that Natsu was directing at her. "Why do you always bring that up, huh? That was long ago, give it up Lisanna!" Natsu barked. The fright that swirled around Lisanna's stomach boiled into anger, she stood up and confronted Natsu grabbing him by the shoulders. "Give it up. GIVE IT UP! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP THIS?! Don't you _dare _forget that useless bitch was just an replacement for me! She doesn't deserve to be mentioned! Her name doesn't deserve to even come out of your mouth! Only me. ME! I deserve to have your attention, not her! I deserve to have my name roll off from your tongue, not hers! Can't you see, Natsu! I love you more than that bitch! She'll never love you like I can!" Lisanna screamed shaking him. Natsu gritted his teeth and pushed her off of him sending her thudding down to the ground. "Don't your dare say that about Lucy! Can't you see I don't want to talk to you right now? Don't make me hate you even more then I already do, Lisanna. God, I regret choosing you over Lucy!" Natsu cupped his face trying to calm his nerves down. "It's _always_ about Lucy this and Lucy that! What does that bitch have that I don't have?!" Lisanna cried getting up again to stomp her feet on the ground clutching both of her hands tightly.

"Maturity, beauty, and power." Natsu said looking at her angrily. "I have all those!" Lisanna declared. "Really? You're acting like a 5 year old child, you used to have beauty that I love but now I hate it, and you're weak. Not as powerful as Lucy." Natsu snapped. "Why can't you just love me like I do to you?! What changed? It's always _Lucy _that's always on your mind! Why can't I be your lover, huh? TELL ME?! Whenever I think I had reach you, you're always faraway. I tried my best to fit the imagine about the perfect girl you want to have! Beautiful, kind, sweet, and powerful. But _Lucy _is always better then me! She's nothing of what you described! SO TELL ME, WHY IS SHE ALWAYS FUCKING BETTER THEN ME WHENEVER I TRY TO WIN YOUR HEART AND ATTENTION?!" Lisanna shrilled grabbing her silver hair in frustration and stomping both her feet rapidly on the ground.

"Oh my God. I'm done with this shit. I'm leaving, I don't want to deal with your whiny ass anymore. Don't expect me coming back later, I'll rather sleep somewhere else then staying in this very room with you. I'll come back when you decide to stop being a jealous whiny ass bitch that always finds something wrong with everything!" Natsu sneered at Lisanna who stood in shock of what he had said. Natsu grabbed his coat and the spare key of the hotel room that Lisanna and he was sharing together. "You're joking, right? Right. You would never ever leave me here alone all by myself, would you?" Lisanna spluttered watching as Natsu slipped his other foot in to his shoe.

"Well guess what, Lisanna. I just did. And I might keep doing this if you keep bringing Lucy up or saying shit about her." Natsu hissed grabbing the doorknob and about to open it and leave to freedom. "Don't leave me here! I demand you stay with me, Natsu! You can't leave me!" Lisanna wailed. Natsu sighed in frustration and turned around to look at Lisanna in the face. "You can't order me around, you don't own me. I can do whatever I want, and that means I can walk out of this very room to my freedom from you." Natsu growled. "Now if you please excuse me, I have a place to go and celebrate my freedom." He finished opening the door and closed it behind him leaving a red face and close to tears Lisanna standing there processing what he just said. She started shrieking, she started breaking things cause she had this urge to break things. While doing this, she imagined it was Lucy she was breaking. When there was nothing else she could break, Lisanna fell down to her knees screaming, kicking, and wailing (geez, I made her sound like a crazy woman who needs exorcism -_-) gripping her hair and shaking her head rapidly.

"I HATE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY BEINGS?! BECAUSE OF YOU, NATSU WOULD NEVER LOVE ME! I WISH YOU DIE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER ALIVE, EVERYTHING WOULD HAD BEEN ACCORDING TO PLAN IF YOU HADN'T WALTZ INTO NATSU'S LIFE! AHHHHH?!" Lisanna shrieked the top of her lungs not giving a damn if anyone had heard her scream like a madwoman.

* * *

Lucy sneezed and then she rubbed her nose gently. "Don't tell me you're sick?" Sting groaned taking his eyes off from the television to glance at her worriedly. "No, I'm not sick, I think? Someone must have been talking about me, but I have the vibe it wasn't good." Lucy muttered looking at the television. "Oh, I bet it's probably Team Natsu. Bunch of assholes I tell yah. But that's a great relief that you're not sick." Sting said. "Yeah," Lucy admitted and then they resumed watching the horror marathon they were currently watching before Lucy sneezed.

* * *

Sorry that this was very short, but I enjoyed writing this especially when Natsu and Lisanna argued and when Natsu walked out on Lisanna.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this!

If you did, please considering favoring, following, and reviewing if you hadn't already!

And sorry this came late, I came down to a cold.

But I'm feeling better then ever!


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu sighed contentedly as he walked leisurely down the hallway with both hands tucked in his jean pockets, at last he finally smiled. A real genuine smile. _I'm free! _He thought exclusively. He felt giddy, giddy do something he always wanted to do for sometime now: it was to apologize to Lucy and hopefully she'll come running back into his arms.

Yeah... that was what he was going to do. Just not the part of where she comes running back into his arms, right now; it seems that she really _really _hated his guts.

He rose his nose in the air to sniff it to see if he could sense Lucy's scent. He smiled when he did, he followed the scent until made to a door.

He didn't sense Sting's or Rouge's scent, he smiled in triumph. _Lady luck must be on my side today. _Natsu thought. He inhaled then exhaled before rapping his knuckles on the door loudly. He heard footsteps coming to the door until he heard the lock from the inside moving and then the door swung opened. Lucy looked up at him, they stared at each other in utter silence before Lucy made a quick move to close the door. "Wait!" Natsu shouted sticking his foot between the door. "What do _you _want?" Lucy spat glaring at him from the gap of the door. "Listen, please! This is really important. If it's not much, would you please step out so I can talk face to face with you not from behind the door?" Lucy calculating eyes never left his eyes. He was now feeling nervous that she would've say no. "Fine, make it quick." Natsu brighten up as she slipped through the crack of the door closing the door behind her.

"I just want to apologize to you about Lisanna, Erza, and Gray," Natsu started fiddling his fingers subconsciously. "And?" Lucy impatiently asked with her arms crossed across her chest for she wanted to go back into her little safe room of a hotel room. "And I want to apologize to you too, for being such an asshole of a douchebag to you." Amusement danced in Lucy's dark chocolaty eyes with a hue of red in it. "Do you forgive me?" Natsu meekly said. Lucy stared at him long and hard. _This is it,_ Natsu thought. _No going back now,_ he breathed trying to calm his fast beating heart. "Do you think I'll forgive you?" Natsu's breath hitched. "After what you've done, you think I'll come running back into your arms as if nothing happened?" Lucy slowly said; anger little by little starting to presence itself in her eyes. Natsu gulped, "Y-Yes," Lucy gritted her teeth in anger. "I won't." Natsu felt his confidence slowly getting drained as Lucy became angry. No, no, no, no. NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN?! It was suppose to happen where Lucy ran into his arms crying from joy and he would've wrapped his arms around her too and twirled her around like those romantic movies that he was forced to watch with Lisanna.

"Have you already forgotten what you did to me 3 years ago? You expect me to give you, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray forgiveness after what you guys have done? No!" Lucy shouted at him. "Now Lucy, clam down your being unreasonable," Natsu being the oblivious idiot he was; didn't realize he was making things worse. "Don't "Now Lucy, calm down your being unreasonable" bullshit to me! You think I can forget what you and those other three have done me? Of course not!" Lucy shout, "You know what, just leave. You're doing nothing but adding more fuel to the hatred I feel for you." Lucy pointed the direction of the hallway that was behind him. "You're basically ordering me to leave?" Natsu spluttered shell shock. "Fuck yeah I am! If you got a problem with it, you just got to deal with it! It's not my responsibility to always make you happy. That's why Lisanna is there for you." Lucy sighed tiredly wishing to go back into her quiet safe haven until Sting and Rouge came from who-knows-where. "No! I don't want Lisanna anymore, I want you. You're more powerful, beautiful, stronger, and smarter then her. I regret throwing you away like some unwanted trash, the one who should've been thrown away is Lisanna." Natsu tried to reasoned hoping that'll win her heart. Nope. Instead of what he was hoping, it did the exact opposite. Flames literally appeared inside her pupils as she suddenly grabbed him roughly by the collar. "Listen here now, Dragneel." Natsu flinched when she addressed him so formally, "Lisanna and I may not be in a good terms, but that doesn't mean you can just throw her away like some used toy after getting bored playing with it and then finding a new toy." Lucy growled ferociously, "You think I'll come back into your arms again like everything was normal. Have you forgotten? You pummeled me until I was nearly to death and you wouldn't even let me explain my side of the story. You openly sided with Lisanna, and you know what hurt the most? I thought you guys were my true friends, friends I thought I could trust. But instead it turned out I was just a replacement for Lisanna, I thought I was actually with a family who understood me and wouldn't judge me for whom I was and what my past was. But everything turned out to be one big lie. What makes you think I can trust you guys again? After what you've done to me, you guys broken me beyond repair and you think just one apology will change everything? No, that's is not how it works Natsu. Sure, if you made small mistakes I would've forgiven you but you guys messed with my feelings and broken me down. I can never trust you ever again nor can I can forgive you." Lucy sternly said with a stoic face. Natsu was in silent not knowing what to do. After silently hearing what Lucy had said made sense, he did sided with Lisanna quickly and wouldn't let Lucy speak her side of the story. _God, why must I be such a insensitive asshole? Why must I be such a jerk to Lucy? Now I can't fix things between me and Lucy anymore. _Natsu thought regret coiling inside his stomach as flashbacks of the beating, screams, begging, pleading, and crying went through his ears. Just the sheer thought of knowing he can't fix things with Lucy anymore made him want to cry out, beg Lucy to forgive him, beg the person up in the heavens to forgive him for the sin he had committed. He was pathetic. Pathetic knowing he won't have that person whom brought joy in his life, back.

Cry.

Beg.

You're pathetic and miserable without her.

You made the biggest mistake in your entire life.

Now you shall face the consequences of your mistakes you've have done in your past.

And that is by taking the only person who brings you most happiness.

Lucy Heartfilia...

Shut up. Shut up. shut up. SHUT UP?!

THAT'S NOT TRUE?!

"Don't leave me, Lucy!" Natsu cried wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him as tears sprung from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry, Lucy. I-I know I've done many wrong thing in life. But I can't lose you, I know I can't lose you! You were the only person who has actually brought true happiness in my life. I'll miss you so much if I known that you won't be by my side anymore, I can't... I can't lose you... _I love you too much to let you go..." _Natsu whispered the last part quietly but Lucy caught what he had said. Everything was silent despite the sniffles Natsu let out, Lucy still was trying to process what he'd said. She sighed before gently pushing Natsu away from her. "I'm sorry Natsu. But it seems it is going to come to that," Lucy said softly. Natsu was frozen in shock and fear, "No... please. Please stay, Lucy. Please..." Natsu pleaded, "I need you..." Natsu wiped away a tear that trickled down his cheek. "Please stay with me," Natsu choked down a sob.

Lucy felt guilty, she made him cry. Yes, she hated him for he had done to her; but she couldn't... she knew deep down inside of her, somewhere she still hold a special place for him.

"Please, please, please..." Natsu begged wiping the tears with both his hands. "I know I'm a huge jerk, an asshole, stupid, a douche bag, and self centered. But I know... I know I can't lose you, you were the best thing that has happened to me. You were my joy in my darkest moments, the light that guides me, and you were my paint that covered my empty white canvas. I know it sound sappy and cheesy but I know I'll be worthless without you. Please don't go..." Natsu screwed his eyes shut making tears slipped down his cheeks.

Lucy gently cupped his cheeks making his teary onyx eyes to stare at her. "I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy said in a hush voice as her thumbs wiped away the tears that were evidence on his cheeks. "Sometimes, things are sometimes not meant to work out in the end. It was fun being with you as it lasted. This is a final goodbye, Natsu." He teared up. Lucy gently leaned forward to brush her lips across his wet cheek before leaning away.

"I hope you have a happy and wonderful life with Lisanna, And please, Natsu. Promise me you'll treat Lisanna rightly. I enjoyed the happy moments we shared and I shall forever cherish it. Goodbye."

Lucy closed the door not noticing how Natsu's eyes were wide opened from the kiss he got and the tears that continuously fell. He sluggishly turned around walking slowly away as he let everything out.

Regret for not listening to Lucy and hearing her side.

Sadness for Lucy finally walked out of his life.

Anger at himself.

Loneliness as his bundle of joy disappeared.

And emptiness, it felt as if when Lucy left; it took half of him.

Once he got outside it was raining and thunder boomed from the distance

"How ironic," Natsu had a wry smile on his face. He fell unto his knees and his hands immediately went up to cover his face. His shoulder shook as a sob ripped through his throat.

As loud as he could.

"I'M SORRY LUCY FOR EVERYTHING!"

* * *

...

Honestly I did not expect this to happen.

I was expecting to Lucy to become angry like she already was and probably beat the crap outta of Natsu but then it turned into... well... _this_.

I feel sort of bad for Natsu.

Hoped you liked this chapter!

Here, a bouquet of flowers for all of you guys! ㈎4

Please review, follow, and favorite if you hadn't already!

It'll be appreciated by me!

Love you guys ㈏2

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Once Lucy closed the door behind her, she slid down the door. She blinked owlishly as she reminisce just what happened. She had her head low hearing Natsu's footsteps fading away.

Was she making the right choice?

She guess she was doing what was right for her.

She rather be in a different guild instead of a guild that hated her from the beginning except for a few certain people.

She sighed.

"I'M SORRY LUCY FOR EVERYTHING!"

Her head snapped up, she scrambles to the window to see who it was. Of course it was Natsu. She bitten her lip in nervousness, he was crying. Letting everything out, all those negative emotions that he bottled inside finally erupted. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, she rested both her hands on the window and leaning her forehead to touch the cold wet glass. She stared at him as he cried in anguish.

Something pulled her heart, and it whispered in her ear in such a hush voice that she couldn't quite catch even though she had extraordinary hearing. But she did caught was;

_You still have time..._

_To make things right between you and him._

_Don't you want to go back when it was just you and him against the evil world? _

_Don't you miss being embraced in his arms?_

_Miss when he would whisper assurance in your ear?_

_Miss the way he would give all his attention to you?_

_Who would give you that much attention as he did?_

_Go._

_Go before it's too late._

_Still have time..._

Lucy bolted up and ran to the door lurching it opened and was about to run down the hallway if she didn't crash into a lean chest.

"Blondie?"

She looked up to see concerned blue eyes staring right back at her.

_No!_

_Go!_

_Leave him behind!_

_Go after Natsu?! _

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Sting had worry in his voice as he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"I-Iー" Lucy started but she couldn't form the right words in her mouth.

_You fool! GO?!_

Lucy started hyperventilating, "Blondie? Hey. Are you listening to me? Lucy? Lucy!" Sting shouted in worriedness. She fell upon her knees and her arms wrenched up into her hair grabbing handfuls of her hair in her fisted hand.

_You stupid girl!_

_GET UP?!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Lucy wailed screwing her eyes shut, Sting step backward in shock as he looked at Lucy who seemed to be fighting with herself. "Lucy," Sting softly said, kneeling before her. He pulled her into his arms comforting her, he felt Lucy still in his embrace. But slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that position with Sting threading his fingers through Lucy soft silky blonde hair and Lucy holding unto him tightly.

With a shuddering breath, Lucy slowly unwind her arms from Sting. He glanced at her to see she had tears springing up from her eyes. He wiped away her tears with both of his thumbs. "Are you alright now?" he softly said and Lucy only nodded in response. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling away to see her better. "Nothing," Lucy breathed.

Although he wasn't convinced, he let it slide and gather Lucy in his arms walking back inside the hotel room. He walked into the kitchen setting Lucy down in one of the stools to grab two mugs and make hot chocolate for them both. After setting the kettle on the stove to boil the water, he walked over to Lucy and sat in one of the unoccupied stool. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sting asked Lucy whom clutch both her arms and had an off distance look in her face. Sting tore his gaze away from Lucy when he smelt an unfamiliar smell; it smelt liked fire and charcoal. Sting narrowed his eyes as the smell slowly started to smell familiar.

Natsu.

He looked at Lucy and bluntly asked, "Was Natsu here?" Lucy snapped her head up to Sting flushing. "No! He wasn't here..." Sting glowered at her. "Lucy, I may be stupid and miss serious stuff over my head, but I know that I will never forget this smell." Lucy looked away, guiltily. "What did he do?" Sting asked, but Lucy didn't respond to him. "Come one, Lucy! Just tell me, I won't get mad at you. Please?" Sting pleaded grabbing both Lucy's hands in his own. "He asked me to go back to Fairy Tail," Sting's eyes widen in shock. "A-And what did you say?" Lucy stayed quiet for a bit, "I said no." Sting sighed in relief when he heard her answer. "Good. Good, good, good. I don't want you to leave..." Sting trailed off catching Lucy's attention. "What do you mean by that? You don't want me to leave?" Sting blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I really like you. And so does the guild, I couldn't imagine losing you. Rogue and I would be devastated if you were gone! We never thought that you can bring us so much joy in our entire life. Before you came, Rogue and I were always together not letting anyone come into our little circle. Not because we were heartless, it's just that we're really shy and afraid. Afraid that they would just use us for their own personal gain." A dark look flashed in Sting's eyes.

"Stiー"

The kettle blew telling them that the water was hot. Sting got up walking to the stove to retrieve the whistling kettle, he sat the kettle on the square hot pads to make sure the bottom of it won't heat the counter. He grabbed two hot chocolate packets ripping them and spilling the two in the two mugs and gently pouring the hot steaming water into the mug.

After mixing it, he gave one mug to Lucy who gratefully grabbed it. "Careful," Sting warned at Lucy who nodded, lightly blowing the hot chocolate before taking a small sip.

Sting sat next to her sipping his mug, he only turned his head when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He smiled before drinking his mug once more, after they were all done, he set the mug in the sink to wash them as Lucy trailed into the living room.

Sting wiped his hands with the dishrag then walked into the living room to see Lucy was asleep with one arm ducked under her head and the other one was on her side. He smiled adoringly and walked down the hallway to later come back with a blanket. He laid the blanket on Lucy's frame, he got down to his knees in front of her sleeping frame to brush away her bangs from her face to lean close in and kiss her forehead making Lucy's nose crinkle cutely.

"Goodnight, Blondie..."

* * *

So sorry that this is short. Who am I kidding, almost all of the chapters are short. But who cares!

I hoped you enjoy this!

See you in the next chapter.

Bye!


End file.
